Naruto 40,000
by Inquisitor Craddeus
Summary: A naruto warhammer40K cross over, see how our beloved Naruto charactors handle the warhammer 40K universe! Please enjoy :D I HAVE begun working again!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto 40,000

Chapter 1: Naruto was training by himself this morning. The blonde haired ninja sighed as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. He had destroyed severel trees and many great rocks in a matter of hours with his Rasengen already. He felt his muscles begin to relax. _I should go get some lunch at Ichiraku. _Thought Naruto. He began walking towards Konoha's great gates. It was still amazing, Naruto had seen these gates so much, and yet its sheer size still awed him. He waved at the two jounin guards and walked into town. His favorite ramen cart was always stationed near the gate.

"Old man, same as per usual!" Said Naruto sitting down in one of the seats.

"You got it Naruto!" responded the jolly old man.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, good to see you again." said a voice from behind the blonde ninja. He turned and saw his friend Thick Brows.

"Hey Lee, how are you today?" asked Naruto as he invited the green suited nin to join him.

"I am fine, thank you for asking. I came to ask you a question though." Said Lee. "Really? What is it?" Replied Naruto as his ramen was given to him.

"Well, me and Shikamaru were going to make a squad together, except we were missing a nin, so we decided, you would be best, would you like to join us as Squad LeeShikaNaru?" He asked, striking his signature nice guy pose. "Hm," Thought Naruto as he slurped up his ramen, "I guess so, because we do make a great team." "YES! I shall go and inform Shikamaru! Thank you Naruto-kun! Thank you!" Lee stepped out of the small cart and disappeared in a flash.

His taijutsu, combined with Naruto's determination and Shikamaru's smarts, seemed like a perfect team at the moment. So, Naruto forgot about the thought as he continued feasting on his ramen. It was barely noon, and Naruto finished up his ramen. "Thanks for the ramen Old Man!!!" shouted Naruto as he laid some money on the counter and walked out. The sun shined down upon his face. _Its gonna be a great day. _He thought, walking back towards the training grounds. people were crowding around the great Konoha gates. Hey, what's going on?" Naruto said out loud, of course no one was listening to him. He pushed and shoved through the crowd, trying to get to the front to see what the commotion was. As he reached the front, he saw what it was that had everyones attention. A large purplish hole of some sort had appeared. It was spinning, and from just looking at it, you could tell it had massive power in it.

"What the hell is that?" He said. Someone near, who sounded familiar, said, "I dont know, but you better not go near it, or I'll have to tie you to a log." The voice belonged to the silver haired, secretive Copy Ninja of Konoha, Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi-sensai! Good to see you again!." said Naruto turning back towards Kakashi, who was half looking at the hole, and reading his little book.

"Same here, i see you've grown over the year! I can see you've also been training alot more, havent you?" He said, its been a year since Naruto came back from training with Jiriaya.

"Ya, every day I've been out here working on my-" He was interrupted by a loud stomping. Tsunade walked _through _the crowd. The people moved out of her way after the first few were swatted away by her strength.

"WHAT GOES ON HERE!!" She shouted, Shizune quickly running to keep up with Tsunade. Tsunade's golden yellow hair blew gently across her face as a small breeze drifted by. She stomped up to the hole, and threw a rock into it. Nothing. "Dammit, this thing needs to be kept under constant watch, SHIZUNE!! Call the ANBU black ops imidiatly!" Shizune took note of Tsunade's slight drunken state. "Yes, Tsunade-sama!: She rushed off. "Kakashi! Come here!" Ordered the drunken Hokage.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" He said appearing in front of her in a cloud of smoke.

"Get the best team you think would be up to an S-ranked mission." She said, slightly wobbling.

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama." Kakashi vanished in a plume of smoke. Tsunade then proceeded to wobble drunkingly back to her office. Naruto stared at the hole, mezmerised by its purplish coloring. Someone tapped his shoulder. He spun on his heels to see Sakura staring at him. "Oh, hi Sakura-chan!" Said the blonde ninja, his face slightly blushing, "What are you here for? To look at the hole as well?"

"Actually, I came to see you, Naruto." she said looking up at him. Her pink hair was really bright this morning. _I wonder why..._ thought Naruto. She giggled and grabbed his hand and began pulling him back to town. The purple hole was still in his mind as he went with Sakura. _What could it be?_ _Well, whatever it is_, _it isnt Sakura-chan, so ill just forget about it. _He thought as he was still being pulled by Sakura. "Are we there yet Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto excitedly.

"Almost, just a little bit further!." She continued to giggle. They neared the Hokage's building. "Hurry up Sakura!!" Came Tsunade's voice.

The pair on ninja ran up to her office and burst through the door. Lee, Shikamaru, and Kakashi were assembled before him and Sakura. "Team LeeShikaNaru shall embark on an S-rank mission, to go _inside _the hole thats appeared at the gates." said Sakura smiling.

"Its gonna be troublesome..." Said Shikamaru rubbing his neck.

"It shall be a grand adventure!!" Shouted Lee.

"An S-rank mission...about time!" said Naruto, smiling. Sakura smiled and whispered to Naruto, "I told you that your good enough for an S-rank." Naruto's smile widened at her words. "Alright, we embark in the morning!" He said raising his thumb in a mimicked version of Lee's Nice guy pose. _Finally, _Thought Naruto, _an S-Rank mission, this is gonna be great!_

_End Of Chapter 1_

_All naruto charactors are owned by thier respective owner, cause i cant remember his name :D thx u for reading, part 2 will be up soon!! _

_A&N for an hour of work, i think i did pretty good, and part two will pick up the violance and possible some NaruHina moments...:D_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto 40,000

Chapter 2: Naruto stretched himself on his bed as he woke up. It was a bright morning, sunlight filled his window and birds were chirping outside. _A fine morning for an S-rank Mission. _He thought getting dressed. His first order of business was to get his friends at the Hokages office, then they would go to the portal that was still in front of Konoha and go inside. He heard a commotion coming from inside Tsunade's office. _That can't be good. _Thought the orange clad ninja. He walked up the stairs, the yelling becoming louder. He recognized the voices now. It was Tsunade, no surprise, and _Kakashi. _ "Why would Kakashi-Sensai be arguing with Granny-Tsunade?" He said aloud. Now at the doors, he gently pushed them open. In front of him was Tsunade angrily looking at Kakashi, Rock Lee and Shikamaru were standing beside the door, staying clear of the Tsunade's wrath. "What's going on?" Asked Naruto, confusion on his face.

"Well, Tsunade-Sama wants to have a squad of ANBU go in our place, and Kakashi-Sensei is disagreeing saying that we could do way better then the ANBU can. Personnaly, I dont care what they do, either way its gonna be problematic." Explained Shikamaru, rubbing his neck again.

"How can you say you dont want to go? Doesn't that hole out there intrigue you?! Even a little?" Complained Lee.

"Thanks for the update Shikamaru, but who's winning the arguement?" Asked the blonde ninja. He wanted to go probably more then Lee did, and he didn't want to let this S-Rank Mission pass him by.

"ALSO THE ANBU ARE SPECIALLY TRAINED TO DO SHIT LIKE THIS!!!" Yelled the Fifth Hokage, Kakashi didn't back down, not by an inch.

"Well, think about it like this, the ANBU are going to do this by the book, if they get ambushed thier first instinct will be to fight like the book tells them, probably resulting in casualties, but if those three go, they can quickly take a situation, and switch it to their favor." Said Kakashi, calmly. Tsunade's glare didn't change. Kakashi's words held some truths, the ANBU would do everything according to the Ninja Code, which isnt completely bad, just that Lee, Shikamaru, and Naruto could probably do this mission more efficiently and with fewer mistakes.

"Hmph. I guess arguing will do us no good, and it would probably take me longer to get the ANBU members ready, so I will proceed with letting LeeShikaNaru squad go." Said Tsunade, her face still flushed red with anger. Kakashi sighed with relief, he successfully won an arguement with Tsunade and lived to tell, another thing to add to his "Famous For" list. "Well then, you guys heard her, I'll walk you to the gate." Said Kakashi. As they came nearer, they all noticed that people weren't stareing at it anymore, and were ignoring it. _What the hell, they couldn't have gotten over it that quickly. _Thought Naruto. A dozen ANBU Black Ops were standing around the hole. _That explains it. _Said Naruto. "Hey fellas! I've brought the team here for their mission, they'll tell you when they are ready." Said Kakashi, waving his hand at the masked elite ninjas. They all nodded, then continued keeping civilians from coming near the swirling purple hole. "Well, I'm readyy to go if you two are." Said Lee, staring intently at the vortex in front of him. "Well, I guess I'm good for it, how about you Naruto?" Asked Shikamaru. Naruto stopped for a second, and told himself, _This is my first S-Rank mission, better not mess this up. _He smiled, "Alright, I think I'm ready." He finally said. The three nin began walking towards the hole. Soft sounding steps came from behind them. Something lightly slammed into Naruto's back and wrapped its arms around his neck. The arms were covered by a soft purpleish sleeve. "Please Naruto-Kun, return home and please dont die." The voice was also soft and comforting. Naruto recognized it as Hinata's. "Dont worry Hinata, I can garuntee my safe return!" He exclaimed turning on her and wrapping her with his arms. Her face turned a bright red in his embrace. Naruto let go of her and stared into her eyes. Their pale white look, seemed to make Naruto feel safe, and soothed. "I will come back, no matter what." He said softly to her. "Hey, guys! I have decided to accompany you on your journey." Said Kakashi, putting his green book away. The four Ninja walked towards the purple vortex, and, with determination in mind and on their faces, walked inside.

A&N

Alright, so i didnt manage to slap the violance into this chapter, but i did slap a quick NaruHina moment in there:D I was typing on and off due to my lack of wanting to and my wanting to not let my readers down. So, Kakashi has joined team LeeShikeNaru on thier adventure into the vortex, wat awaits them is to be known in: Naruto 40,000 Chapter 3!!!! again, i own no naruto charactors the maker does though, Thanks u for reading, Chapter 3 will be up in a few days, just like last time!!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto 40,000

Chapter 3: There was a great flash of a brilliant violet, then Naruto, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Kakashi, appeared inside of a grand city. The looked around and marveled at the size of the city. The buildings designs were Gothic and were a darkened stone color. "Where are we?" Naruto broke the silence. No one answered him. Someone ran by the group, glancing at thier bright colors. The man himself was wearing what looked like a nobles outfit, except the picture of a skull in between a double eagle symbol. "Hey!! Can you please help us?" Asked Kakashi, waving his hand towards him. The man skidded to a halt and turned to face the group.

"What do you want?" Asked the noblemen, pulling his jacket close, professional like.

"Well, I have a few questions, where are we, what are you running from, and where is everyone else?" Said Kakashi, shaking the mans hand.

"Well, we are in Farlecius, I'm running to my personnel shuttle to get off this planet, and everyone else is either long gone, or currently leaving. Hope that can help, for I must leave immediatly. Good day." He said hurriedly and turned away.

"Wait, why are you running?" Asked Kakashi, grabbing the man's shoulder.

"The orks are going to ransack this city, and the Imperial Guard arent going to hold up, which is also why everyone else is gone, no one wants to die, except the Guard of course, crazy idiots." The man said the last part quietly. He continued his run, and Naruto's gang watched until he was beyond thier vision. "Well he was quite helpful, lets go see the 'Imperial Guard' up close, and find out some more details." Said Kakashi, the four ninjas walked in the opposite direction of the man, and soon encountered armoured men running to a pair of steel gates that looked big enough for a building to fit through. The ninjas rushed in behind the soldiers. Each one held a rifle in his hands, and wore gray and black fatigues with steel colored plates on thier shoulders, attached to a chestplate. On thier heads were helmets with a similar double eagle head in the center of it. "Those must be the Imperial Guard." Said Shikamaru. As they exited the city through the steel gates, they came upon hundreds of Guardsmen lined up inside trenches. Every few meters was a soldier who had a peaked cap, and a great coat that flowed behind him. In his hand was a weapon each of the Ninja recognised, a sword. In his other hand however was a small pistol, the barrel was tube shaped. "I'll bet he knows what exactly is going on here, let's go ask." Said Kakashi. He was quickly filling in the leader role.

They walked closer and heard he was yelling orders to the Guardsmen in the trench in front of him. "Are you ready to die for this city? Are you prepared, to sacrifice youselves for the Emperor?!" He shouted, raising his sword in the air, Naruto noticed it was a blade given to high ranking people, the designs on the hilt gave that away. "Excuse me, do you have a moment to spare?" Asked Kakashi casually.

"Hm?" The officer turned towards thier group," Your not one of my men. I have little time to spare, so please be quick." His voice was fear instilling, and yet it was awe inspiring. The makings of a good officer.

"I can see that, well, we see that your men are in good fortified positions and all, but we would like to know if there's anything we could do to help out." Said Kakashi. _He knows the Officer's trust has to be earned, smart._Thought Shikamaru. Lee and Naruto looked around, and surveyed the area. The Imperial Guard looked like they could hold off anything. "See those things? I wonder what those do?" Whispered Naruto to Lee. Of course Lee didn't answer, he didn't know either. The rifles looked interesting enough.

"Well, it's good to see that the Emperor's men are not cowards and want to fight with His Guard. Go and grab a Lasgun, and ask a Guardsmen how to use them, now, if you will excuse me, i must aid my men in thier preparation." Said the Officer, and he ran towards the left side of the trenches. So, Naruto and his gang walked over to one of the Guardsmen, and he gave them each a rifle.

"Anyone know how to use these things?" Asked Naruto holding his gun by the butt.

"Well, I suppose you pull this trigger, and something flies out of _here._" Said Kakashi, pointing to the barrel. He put the butt to his shoulder and aimed towards the battlefield. A large amount of dust was being kicked up. Large bulky shapes were hidden throughout the cloud. "HERE THEY COME!!" Yelled one the Guardsmen. All the others turned to face the massive cloud, and began shooting at it. Small orange lines were shot from the Lasrifles, proving Kakashi's theory. "Alright guys, lets show these Imperials how Konoha Ninjas get things done!" Exclaimed Naruto. The 4 ninja all put thier guns on the ground, except Kakashi who strapped it to his back. The Naruto, Lee, adn Shikamaru sprang towards the enemy, who seemed to ignore the las bolts. Naruto was still in the air, when he formed a seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled, and then there were hundreds of him in the air. That was when the first ork came into view. A large box like head that was in its chest, and its arms were massive, full of muscle and nothing else. In it's hands were a pair of large axes. It roared as Naruto's clones attacked him. Severel clones were struck by one axe and vanished in a poof of smoke. All the others quickly beat it to death. The ork was quickly replaced by severel more. Lee was doing much better, he already killed six orks, by crushing thier skulls. He turned in his battlestance and a larger ork was looming over him with a massive claw where its hand was. Lee quickly side stepped a swipe, and kicked it into the air. He jumped up and wrapped his bandages around the ork, and as they fell, they were spinning. "Primerary Lotus!" The slammed to the ground, crushing the larger ork, and severel more underneath. Lee stood up, and slammed his foot into another orks head, destroying its tiny brain. Kakashi was standing still, pumping fireballs into the incoming horde of orks. Already many were just charred bodies on the ground, and yet more kept coming, determind to kill Kakashi. Shikamaru said, "Shadow Posession Jutsu!" Ten orks stopped moving, and began yelling, frustrated. "Shadow Strangle Jutsu." Shikamaru said quietly. The shadows all formed hands, and moved towards the orks necks. A loud crunch errupted from the area. The orks thudded to the ground, dead. "What a pain these thing are, always more of em." He said, he looked at the green bodies, and looked back up to see even more orks. _Dammit man, _He thought, and clasped his hands together preparing another Group Shadow Possesion Jutsu.

As the four Ninjas continued fighting, small orange lines were buzzing by like crazed hornets. The Imperial Guard were popping in and out of the trench, loosing shots, and dodging ork shots. Commissar Pelanca was taking precise shots with his custom laspistol, dropping ork after ork. _So far so good, they havent hit the trenches yet, and those four unique looking civilians seem to be annihilating the orks by themselves. I wonder who they could be? _The Commissar slammed home another clip, and continued shooting. He heard something thunderous come towards him, from behind. He turned to see severel of the Imperial Guards favored assualt vehicles, the Leman Russ Battle Tanks. They were in a side-by-side formation. The huge chasis had heavy bolter guns jutting from both sides, and on top was a huge turret with a short barrel. It fired sending a shockwave through the air. Ork bodies were thrown high, and landed with wet thuds to the ground. A loud voice exploded from the tanks speakers, "Tell your men the cavalry has arrived!" The tanks rolled into the orks, crushing, shooting, and utterly destroying the horde. _If the four odd ones are still alive, i might just give them medals. _Thought the Commissar. He wastched as the tanks battered back the horde of greenskins. Another Ork Waaaagh, avoided, all the Guardsmen began cheering.

A&N The violance! As promised, and Chapter 4 will pick up on the story line aspect, Sorry its so long, but i think you might have enjoyed reading this:) well, 4 will come sooner or later, Also, GAMES WORKSHOP OWNS ALL OF ITS THINGS!!! RAWR!! thank you for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto 40,000

Chapter 4: Naruto was panting, his muscles were sore, and he was bleeding from several cuts on his body. _I think I used a bit more chakra then expected. _He thought. the blonde ninja looked over to where Kakashi was fighting, and there he stood, the other half of his mask lowered, revealing his Sharingon eye. Kakashi looked back towards Naruto, and nodded. _I think he overdid it too. _He thought again. Hulking green shapes were strewn across the field, some were mere charred bodies, where others were bloody pulps, and more were full of holes from the Imperial Guard's lasrifles. "Kakashi-Sensei! Have you seen Lee or Shikamaru anywhere?!" Shouted Naruto. It was safe for him to shout because of the tanks that arrived only minutes ago, pushed the orks back away from the city. At first, Naruto was terrified of them, the large steel bodies rumbled past him, and over orks, shooting it's turret off and blowing groups of orks into small portions of flesh. It was scary, but inspiring in his eyes. His orange suit was darkend with blood from the orks.

"No, i haven't seen either of them since we first attacked." Replied Kakashi. He looked at the many bodies in front of him. He used almost all of his chakra on fireballs, which incinerated groups of them at a time. He was still shocked at how many there were. As far as he could see, was covered in greenskins, all massing towards the Imperial city Farlecius.

"Naruto-kun!" came a shout. Naruto turned and saw Lee walking towards him. Lee was cut in as many places as Naruto, but would ignore them as if they weren't there.

"Lee! Where's Shikamaru? He was on your side last i saw." Said Naruto rushing over to his friend, soreness all but dissapated.

"He's talking to the officer we talked to earlier, Shikamaru wanted to learn about those large vehicles that charged past us." Said Lee. He remembered crushing an orks skull, then a large block of steel surged past him, crushing orks beneath it's iron treads.

"C'mon. Let's go see if he's all right." Said Kakashi. _He may be able to talk to the officer, but better safe then sorry. _Thought the jounin. He covered up his Sharingon. The group proceeded back to the trenches only to find them deserted.

"Hey guys, come here for a sec, i got some information on this place." Yelled Shikamaru, he was standing next to the steel gates that led to the city. "Well," Began Shikamaru as everyone neared, "Those vehicles we saw, are called 'Leman Russ Tanks' and are used for assaults, artillery, and support. Also that officer guy we met? His name is Pelanca, and he's a 'Commissar' which, near as I can figure, is an officer who makes sure the troops dont run from the battle. And, everyone here believes in something or someone called 'The Emperor', they treat him like a god, or a saint. Pelanca went back inside Farlecius to be with his troops to celebrate thier victory." Finished Shikamaru, wiping grime of his head. His body was virtually unharmed, just dirty.

"Makes sense, Pelanca was shouting things about this 'Emperor' guy when we first came out here." Said Naruto. Everyone began to relax as they realized the battle was over. The minor wounds on Naruto were already healing up, Lee and Kakashi were patting thier clothes, ridding them of dirt and other such things.

"Well, now that this battle is over, shall we go find someplace to eat and rest up?" Said Kakashi, smiling under his mask.

"YEAH!!! Let's go get some food!!" Shouted Naruto, jumping up and down. Lee cheering right along side him, "Yes! Let us not waste time!!"

The four ninjas walked back into the walled city of Farlecius. As they walked deeper into the city, looking for a place to eat, they began hearing cheering from one of the bigger buildings. "C'mon, let's go and greet Pelanca." Said Naruto. He was eager to meet with the Commissar and riddle him with questions. They walked to the large double doors, and opened them. Inside armoured soldiers were laughing, cheering, and having a good time. Pelanca, was sitting at a table with his fellow Commissars, an empty bottle of wine lain side ways on the table. "Hello there Pelanca, good to see you in one piece!" Said Kakashi sticking his hand out. Pelanca quickly grabbed the ninja's hand and shook it rapidly. "Hello there my friends! Or should I say Heros of Farlecius!" The other two commissars gasped in awe. As did the Guardsmen who were within earshot.

"We're heros?" Said Kakashi, startled. Naruto, and Lee were both headed to join a group of Guardsmen who were singing merry songs and drinking spirits.

"Yes! It was thanks to you men that we held the line! You saved all of our lives, the city's occupant's lives, and managed to hold the greenskins off until the tanks came! You four deserve medals! Or better yet, you should be in with the Astartes!! Hahaha!" laughed Pelanca at his last remark. He let go of Kakashi's hand, and reached into his great coat. In his hand was a small canteen with a golden eagle displayed on its sides. "Please, I insist you take this, as a token of gratitude and thanks from me. My my, I seem to have forgotten your names, what were they?" Asked the Commissar, handing Kakashi the canteen. Shikamaru was pulling Lee and Naruto away from the alcohol and back towards Kakashi. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, the one on the green tights id Rock Lee, the orange one is Uzamaki Naruto, and the one pulling them both, is Nara Shikamaru." Said Kakashi, putting the small steel canteen in his vest. "Very good! Kakashi, you and your friends are welcome to stay here in the _Imperialis Emperium, _for as long as you like! Food, rooms, anything you want, is already paid for. On me." Said Pelanca. The Drukel Guard, were different then other Guardsmen companies. They celebrated thier victories, and mourned thier losses, and the most unique thing about the Drukel Guard, is that they had thier own Space Marine chapter named after them. Kakashi thanked Pelanca, as did the rest of the group, and they departed to thier rooms, and called it a night. As Naruto prepared for bed, he thought about what they would do tomorow. Kakashi looked out of his rooms window, at the two moons above. One was red, and the other was bright black. He watched until he felt it was necessary to sleep. Shikamaru walked into his small plain room, plopped on the bed, and went to sleep. Lee on the other hand was doing push ups, sit ups, and other excersizes before going to bed.

Pelanca wondered out of the _Imperialis Emperium, _and began walking to his personel dorm. Most of his soldiers were already at the barracks, asleep. It was late in the evening when Pelanca left. He walked closer to his dorm, gently swaying back and forth, slightly drunk. Something big moved in the ally way next to him. He was in the darker part of the city, lights lit up mostly the empty streets. "Who's there?" He said. No response. _Must be the wine hiding in the shadows. _He thought, and ignored the ally. Something shiny was caught in the corner of his eye. He swung around bringing his laspistol to bare. A large armoured man stood before him. Dark blue armour with a slight dark green shade over him. Two red eye pieces stared down at him. This soldier stood a head taller then Pelanca, and was four times his size. "You will bring your friends to Captain Gasler in his thunderhawk tomorow morning, on the eastern fringe of the city. That is the order, Emperor blessed, Commissar." And the large armoured soldier faded back into the shadows. "Damn Space Marines, scared the Warp outta me." Said Pelanca. He continued on his way, his mind constantly telling him, _Dont forget! Bring the four to the eastern fringe of the city! _"Eastern...got it.." He said, falling onto his bed, and falling asleep.

A&N alright, so i might have missed a tad on the storyline part, but i had to build up to it. Games workshop owns its stuff, and NAruto is owned by his respective owner who's name eludes me. Thank you for waiting, 5 be up soon!! And plz comment!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto 40,000

Chapter 5: Naruto blinked. He was just waking up, and his vision was still blurred. He rubbed his eyes. He saw clear again. Standing up, he realized that he was still wearing his orange and black outfit, and what went on the day before. The thoughts of Hinata hugging him, the new city, the battle, all of it returning to mind. He looked out of the plain window, and saw just how big the city was. _It must go on for many miles, _Thought Naruto. The sky was a beutiful blue with small puffs of white clouds scattered across its blue vastness. "I wonder if everyone else is up." He said, and put on his shoes. The door opened with a loud creak, and in front of him, was Rock Lee. "Ah, Naruto-Kun. I was just coming to wake you. Kakashi-Sensai, and Shikamaru are downstairs eating." Naruto nodded towards him, and they walked down the stairs. Pictures of men with tall peaked caps, and columns of small golden badges across thier heart were lined around the stair case. "Hm, these must be relatives of Pelenca or something," said Naruto, reaching out and wiping dust off of the picture. Lee didn't hear him. As they came closer to the main room, they heard talking. It was Kakashi, Shikamaru, and a familiar sounding voice, a voice that commanded respect. "Pelenca! Good to see you!" Said Naruto as he took the final step off the stairs. Pelenca was wearing his full Officer's Uniform.

"Aha! Naruto! It's good to see you as well, hard to beleive last night eh?" He said shaking Naruto's hand. Shikamaru stood up from a leather chair. 

"Hey Lee. Come with me, we have some errands to do real quick." Said the genius ninja, rubbing his neck and walking towards the double doors. "Right!" Responded Lee, and he quickly followed Shikamaru out into the awakening city.

"Yeah, last night was a doozy, and where are they going?" Asked Naruto, putting his hands behind his head.

"I sent them out to scout an area, find any trappable position type scouting." Replied Pelenca.

"C'mon Naruto, there's something I want to talk to you about. Sorry Pelenca, but i need to tell him." Said Kakashi looking at Naruto. The twinkle in his eye, which was there almost all the time while they weren't on a mission, wasn't to be seen.

"I understand Kakashi, may the Emperor guide you." And with that, Pelenca walked up the stairs, leaving Kakashi and Naruto alone. "What is it Kakashi-Sensei?" Asked the now curious ninja.

"Outside, I feel as though we are still being watched," Whispered Kakashi. They walked towards the door, and before opening it, Kakashi turned around to make sure nothing was following the two ninjas. Once outside, Kakashi turned to face Naruto, and said, "Naruto, I know that these people dont understand the way we use our Jutsu, so I want you to never use them in public. Pelenca is the only one who knows, his men did see us, but were told that what they saw was created by thier minds. Anyways, the Imperials see our jutsues as a form of sorcery or witchcraft."

Naruto stared at Kakashi, seeing his serious face being worn. "Well, what if the circumstances where that i had to use my jutsu to save someone's life? I would have to use it, regardless of others seeing me do it." Responded Naruto.

"Then you better hope that no one minds you using ur justsu to save others, everyone in this city seems to dislike strangers. Oh, look, Shikamaru and Lee are returning from thier errend." Said the Jounin. " Well, there were no traps, but me and Lee did discover that those thing that we fought, the orks, are regrouping and more then likely are going to attack again." Said Shikamaru, hands in pockets. Kakashi nodded and turned to go back into the _Imperialis Emperium _to tell Pelenca what the two ninja's learned. "So Naruto-Kun, do you want to explore the city while we wait for Kakashi-Sensei?" Said Lee. Shikamaru was staring at the sky, watching the clouds.

"Sure. you coming with us Shikamaru?" Asked Naruto. Shikamaru looked at him, then Lee, and said, "I guess so, would be kinda boring here." He said. _ And a bit more relaxing. _He thought as the 3 ninjas walked away from the _Imperialis Emperium_. Kakashi was walking up the stairs to find Pelenca. He knocked on the first door and said Pelenca's name. No response. So he moved on to the next, then the next, then next. On the eighth door, a reply came. "Yes, what is it?" Came Pelenca's voice. "It's me, Kakashi. I've come to tell you what Shikamaru and Lee have learned, and it's urgent." Said Kakashi smoothly. Several boot steps sounded out of the door, and then it opened. Pelenca was still wearing his Uniform, except in his hand was a small data pad. "What is the news, Kakashi?"

"It seems as though there are no traps, but the greenskins are amassing to attack again." Reported Kakashi. Pelenca looked down in thought.

"Right, well, I shall call in more vehicles immediately. Also I forgot to mention something to you and your friends, you and your group have been summoned to meet with a Space Marine captain, his name is Gasler, and he's from the Drukel Legion." Stated Pelenca. Kakashi turned his head, not understanding what a Space Marine was. "And what is a 'Space Marine'? I've never heard of that before." Said Kakashi.

"You haven't? Well, thats a rarity. Anyways, the Space Marines are the chosen warriors of the Emperor, the correct term for them is, _Adeptus Astartes_. They wear large suits of ceramite power armor, and use guns called Bolter Rifles, they shoot small explosive shells that erupt upon impact with flesh or metal." Said Pelenca. Kakashi nodded, understanding finally. "I see, well, thanks alot Pelenca, and when am I supposed to meet this, Gasler fellow?" Asked Kakashi. Pelenca raised an eyebrow in thought. "I think, sometime this morning, I was a bit drunk when I recieved the information, but i do remember that the meeting place is in the ThunderHawk on the eastern part of the city." He finally said. "Thanks again Pelenca, you've been a great friend to outsiders like us." Said Kakashi. Pelenca jsut shrugged and said, "That's how I came to be a Commissar, helping the unkown, heh. Well, it's the least I can do to repay you for turning the tide of battle yesterday, but I have a load of paper work to do, so I have to get them done, good luck with Gaslor. " He responded. Pelenca shook Kakashi's hand, and closed the door to his office. Kakashi walked back outside, looking for his comrades. "Naruto! Lee! Shikamaru! Come here now!" Yelled Kakashi, hoping the three were within hearing distance. Several minutes passed, and still, the three ninjas didn't appear. Kakashi sighed, and then began walking down the rock crete street. People were carrying on with thier lives around him. Going to and fro from market districts and living quarters. Most of them stared at the white haired ninja as they passed. _I think I'm gonna go and check out this Gasler guy, and see what he's about. _Thoght Kakashi, and he walked into a narrow ally, with no one watching, he disappeared in an explosion of smoke.

Naruto gazed at the giant sculptures in front of him. Large stone monuments to heros long past. Lee too was staring with disbelief, and Shikamaru would stop reading the plaques on the bases to tell Lee to not try and lift each statue. There were a few other people in the giant Cathedral, but they did well to stay away from the three. "I wonder who that guy is..." Said Naruto, looking up at one of the larger statues. It was a monstrously big man who seemed to be wearing a sort of armor Naruto didn't recognize. "Says here, that this is a Space Marine hero, named Hekler. He apparantly defeated an ork leader in one-on-one combat. Also it seems that this guy was the founder of this city, or at least the protector of it." Said Shikamaru kneeling in front of the gold plaque. The figure was standing, his foot on top of a large stone ork, and a sword held above his head. "Also he died when a large ork raid hit the city, he was protecting this Cathedral by himself, and lasted for days. Long enough for more of his 'Chapter' to come and help, but by then it was too late..." Finished Shikamaru, staring up at the figure towering over him. "He sounds like a great man." Said Lee joining the other two ninjas. "Yeah." Agreed Naruto. "Finally I found you guys. C'mon. We have a meeting to attend." Came a voice from behind the group. They all turned towards the voice and Kakashi was standing in front of the Cathedral's large doors. "Right, Kakashi-Sensei!" Said Naruto. The three ninja walked over to Kakashi. As they walked out, Kakashi told them where they were going."...And it seems as though they really want something from us, but thats all I could hear before one of them walked towards my hiding spot." "Well, it seems we better stay on thier good side then, huh?" Said Shikamaru.The four ninjas quickly ran to the eastern side of the city. Soon, they will be meeting thier new friends, or new enemies...

A&N Alright, so i know it took me longer then usual, but its here, so plz, DONT YELL AT ME!! lol, well it took me longer because i was debating on wat race to throw at them, and so far im still deciding, Anyways, comment and have a good time readin! Masashi Kishimoto owns naruto, and Games Workshop owns all Warhammer related stuffs, WOOO!! (Quick thing, Yes or No to another quick NaruHina moment, add in comment if u dont mind, k thx)


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto 40,000

Chapter 6: The four ninjas continued quickly throught the city. Imperials tried to ask where they were going so fast, but the questions were ignored. They had a place to be, and they were gonna get there on time! "Cmon, the Thunder Hawk is just ahead!" Said Kakashi. The other three nodded. As they came closer to the outskirts of Farlecius, the large dark green ship came into view. With a ramp that descended to the ground, and several bolters jutting out of ports, it had the makings of a true Space Marine ship. "Alright thats close enough, state your business." Came a deep voice from behind the four ninjas. They stopped, and turned to see who spoke. A large man stood before them wearing a suit of power armor that was dark blue and green. The symbol of a snake wrapping around a world was on his left shoulder guard.

"Ahh, Captain Gasler, we have come as we were told." Said Kakashi, putting his hands in his pocket. The marine shifted position from his right leg, to his left. Naruto's eyes were wide with amazement. He had never seen someone so massive. Lee's eyes were also wide.

"So you are the four I've heard so much about, the Heros of Farlecius. Odd looking bunch you are...Im Captain Gasler of the Drukel Legion. I have been sent here to insure the city will not fall." He said. On his waist, a large sword clanked against his leg armor. Shikamaru turned to face the ThunderHawk. he wanted to find any other access points before going in.

"So, what exactly do you need us here for?" Asked Naruto. Gasler looked over Kakashi to see him. "Come with me on to the ship, and from there we'll go back to my battle barge, the _Direlects of Fury." _He then turned and began walking towards the waiting ship. The four ninjas, slightly confused, followed him. Two more marines walked down the ramp to 'greet' them. They both held large rifles that seemed to match thier bulk. "At ease brothers, they're with me." Said Gasler walking right by them with a nod. Lee stared into one of the marines glass eye pieces, and saw his own reflection in it. "Go." Said the marine, nodding his head towards the door way. Lee quickly walked in, bumping Shikamaru. "Watch it." He said, putting his hands back in his pockets. The inside of the thunderhawk smelled of incense, and oil. Large chairs with several straps on each, covered most of the interior, the rest of the room had a small shrine with devotion scripts, litanies, and other texts, all around the Drukel symbol, a snake wrapping around a planet. "Take a seat, brothers, teach these friends of ours how to use these chairs. Im going to go and tell the pilot servitors to prepare for launch." Said Gasler, and walked to the front of the ship. The two other space marines holstered thier bolters in thier backpacks. "Alright, pay attention, I'm only going to go over this once, and dont interrupt me while I'm talking, got it?" Said the first one. The four ninjas nodded. He kneeled down next to one of the chairs, and reached behind it. In his hand was a long, and wide string of steel. He then plugged it into a hole on the top of the seat, and repeated his actions for the left side. "Any questions?" He finally said. Naruto raised his hand.

"Yeah, what is your name? And yours?" He said pointing to the other marine. They looked at each other, then back to the orange clad ninja. "Well, I'm Brother Alcra, he's-" "Brother Filder. At Your service." Interrupted the second. "Good to meet you guys." Said Kakashi, extending a hand. Filder reached out and shook it. Kakashi could tell he was trying not to crush Kakashi's hand in his grip. "Glad to meet you as well, now get in a seat and buckle up, we are almost ready for take off." Said Alcra, plopping himself into a seat. Filder too sat down and buckled himself. The four ninjas followed suite. "Hey, um, Brother Filder, how did you know we were starting to lift off?" Asked Naruto, still fidgeting with his harness. Filder tapped his neck twice. "Small implants that allow me and any other battle brother in the channel to hear someone speak, called a vox." Came the response. The ship began to shake, and rumble. The cockpit doors opened, and Gasler stepped through. "Here we go." Was all he said, and grabbed a handle that jutted from the roof. As the thunder hawk broke through the planets atmospheric barriers, it violently shook harder. "Entering space in five, four, three, two, one." The monotone voice ended its sentance with a final jerk of the craft. "Alright newcomers, a quick few things before going aboard the _Direlects Of Fury, _if you see someone sitting, or standing by himself, dont ask what he's doing, dont ask to wear one of our suits of armor, you are not able to handle it, dont use any firearms inside the ship, doing so may puncture the hull, and cause death for us all, try not to mess with things you dont understand, such as our chapters artefacts, or vehicles. If you get lost, just find a servitor and ask it where you need to go, if you have any questions ask me, I'll be ready to answer almost everything. Any questions right now?" Said Gasler. All four ninjas raised thier hands. _Great. _He thought sarcastically. "Kakashi, is it?" He said pointing to the older, silver haired ninja. "Yes, where will we be resting? If we are resting on your ship that is." Asked Kakashi. "You will be staying in our quarters, we have several squads currently deployed on the planet below, so we have spare rooms." Answered Gasler, "Now, orange one, whats your question?" "Im Naruto, and my question is, what will there be to eat? I'm starving!" Said the blonde ninja, almost jumping from his seat, if not restrained. "We will be having a sort of banquet, so you will be told, when and where it will be. Green one, what is your question?" Said Gasler. Lee's eyes began to sparkle before he spoke, "Can we see what your face looks like!? Also my name is Rock Lee, the Green Beast of Konoha!" Gasler reached for his helmet, and tapped the top armor plate. "Maybe later, for now it stays on, and finally, you with your hands in your pockets. What is your question?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "The names Shikamaru, geez, anyways, if you guys were sent down to make sure the city didn't fall, how come we didn't see you on the battle field that night?" Gasler stared at him. The helmet gave his glare an intimidating look. "Well, we-" A loud thump shook the thunderhawk, and a hissing noise blasted from behind the airlock doors. "-We're here, come, let me show you around abit, and dont forget the rules, they were made for a reason." Finished Gasler. He walked to the steel door, and it opened before him. Alcra and Filder followed behind him. Kakashi was first through, followed by Shikamaru while Lee tried to help Naruto get his harness unstuck. With a crack, it released it's grip on the blonde ninja. "Stay close, i dont want make these guys our enemies." Whispered Kakashi. The three nodded, and followed him through the door onto the battle barge, _Direlects Of Fury. _

A&N

Alright, i know it took me forever, and isnt as long as it should be, but cut me some slack, i jsut got my first tyranid models, and was busy painting, so ,ya, NaruHina moment hopefully soon to come, STICK WITH ME FANS!! Patience is a virtue the Emperor likes, so plz follow it! Thanks for reading again, more comments! i luv reading opinions, and i wouldnt mind seeing some requests for plot actions, like maybe another-oops, almost let it slip! til next time! BYES!!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto 40,000: Chapter 7

It had been a week since they left. With four of the stronger ninjas gone, and no news heard, Tsunade had been getting worried. The warp hole had shut several minutes after Team NaruShikaLee had entered. ANBU had been studying the residue the warp hole left behind., searching for a way to recreate the gateway, but with no success. But they did discover one thing. Something had come through the hole to Konoha. Tsunade had seconded the search for whatever it was that came through, and had most of the ANBU concentrate on researching. Luckily for the Fifth, a Ninja team volunteered for the search, Group 8, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Tsunade granted them the request due to their awsome ability to gather information. So they had been searching for anything out of the ordinary, and so far nothing had been found, or even slightly detected, until now.….

Hinata saw something, something large and inhuman. She reached up to her neck and clicked the communicator. "Kiba, Shino, I may have found something, so I'm going to investigate it, I'll radio if I need help." She said, her voice full of confidence.

"Roger that Hinata, be careful. Me and Shino are coming just in case." Came Kiba's rough voice.

"Ya, we'll be there in a few minutes." Said Shino.

Hinata jumped off the roof she was standing on and landed in front of a celler door. The house was abandoned so she knew that it was safe to use any weapon without harming an innocent bystanderd, plus it was a little in the outskirts of Konoha. The celler doors creaked as she pulled them open, dust shot out of the dark tunnel. She coughed and brushed the dust out of the way. "Byakugon!" The tunnel became visible to her, seeing that nothing was there, no traps or anything, she proceeded downwards. The inhuman shape she detected, couldn't be seen, as if it was wearing a sort of shield, but it's presence was still felt. "Who's down here!" She shouted. No response. _That might__ not have been too smart. _She thought. There was a small rustle of metallic clanking. _I wonder what it could be. _She neared the bottom of the stairs, when there was a sudden click. The lights shot on. The celler was large enough to be a wine celler, but was empty, save a door on the back wall. Hinata kept her Byakugon activated in case of an attack she might not have seen coming. The shape seemed to just fade from her Byakugon, and it was gone, no presence, or outline. She had to see what was behind that door. As she walked nearer, her footsteps began sounding louder each time. She knew it was just a mental thing, but it made her try to lighten her already light steps. The wooden door's handle was beginning to rust. It squeaked as she turned it. And that's when she heard something like a roar of fury and she jumped backwards. The wooden door was shattered into small splinters straight down the center.

The darkness beyond the door was unnatural and her Byakugon couldn't see anything beyond it. A large footstep thudded from the door way. Out of the shadows came a massive metal boot. Followed by a leg with a darkened orange color, then the owner of the leg stepped into the light. Hinata gasped with shock. The thing in front of her stood at what she could tell, at least 8 feet. It was so wide that it had to step out side ways. Between two massive black shoulder guards, was a spiked helmet, the eyes a bright green, Hinata's reflection showed back at her. "Who are you?!" She said quietly, sinking into her gentle fist attack posture. There was something long in the things massive hand, with razor sharp serrated edges on it's front. The massive being stood straight up, revealing many odd looking symbols. "I am your death, just as your soul is to be my Lord's feast!" And at that, the large armoured warrior lunged at her. He was a blur of orange and black spikes. She quickly shot her hand forward hitting where a chakra point would be. The force of her blow sent the warrior staggering backwards. 'Such strength for one so pure…..Hm hm hm, you will be a delicious meal!" his voice boomed from the head piece. And for a fraction of a second, Hinata saw that it was a human in the armor, and he was a very corrupted one. With a flick of his thumb, the warrior activated his blade. The serrated teeth began to whir into life, and into a blur of motion as the blade roared. She saw that there was a feint red glow around it, as if something evil was within. The giant twirled around in a sweep, towards Hinata's waist. She jumped backwards avoiding the blow by mere inches. _This person is very quick for being so big. _She thought, trying to analyze it for a way of defeat. He started to laugh crazily as he stepped towards Hinata, and followed up with an upward swing. She pushed her palm up into his hand, cracking the gauntlets armor. The warrior hardly noticed and quickly brought it back down towards her. She flipped her other arm around and hit his forearm, knocking it towards his chest, pinning his other arm unusable for a counter attack. Using her speed to her advantage, she took out a kunai and stabbed down at his shoulder, where the armor was weakest. Before it could connect, it was smacked away by his chainsword. She flipped backwards, dodging his swing. Her hair fell in front of her face for a second before she blew it out of the way. His armor was cracked where she had hit him, but his blade still whirred with a bloodlust she had seen only once before, in the Kazekage's aura from when the were Genin. "What's the matter? You afraid to die young one?" He asked, bringing his blade to a parrying stance. She glared at him, not saying a word. After a moment of staring, she made a move.

Running towards the giant, she brought her arms up for a two handed attack, but the warrior saw it coming and swung his blade sideways. Her Byakugon allowed her to duck under the low blow, and she brought her hands up hard. They connected with the chin of the helmet. The warrior was knocked slightly into the air, his helmet flying off his head with the force of the blow. Then she heard a voice from outside, "Hinata! Where are you?" She recognized the voice as Kiba's. The giant landed with a thud, his helmet skittered across the floor with a screech. He looked up, and she saw a face that scared her. It was pale, shaven, scarred, and horned. Small sharp teeth were clenched with pain, and his eyes were a lifeless white. He smiled and looked upwards at the voice. "Seems like you're a lot tougher then you look, and if your friends are anything like you, I'll be in trouble, so I'm going to let_ you_ go, this time." He stood up and sprinted into the darkendroom, vanishing from her vision. She was panting due to the use of so much chakra in only a few blows. Her purplish hair stuck to her forehead, matted with sweat. The horned helmet was still across the room, but the giant warrior, was gone. She looked into the room, and turned the light on, there was no sign of him. Nor were there any ways of escape. "She's down there!" Came Kiba's voice. The sound of doors getting smashed in was heard. He ran down the stairs, Akamaru on his heels, and Shino his. "What happened Hinata?" He asked seeing her sweating, and panting. He glanced behind her and saw the splintered door. "I found out what it was that came through that warp hole." She was shaking as she said it. The vision of that mans face horrified her. "Alright, c'mon Hinata, let's go tell Tsunade about it." Said Shino. They walked back up the stairs, Hinata carrying the helmet in her arms. The green eye pieces sparkled when they stepped outside.

A&N: Well, I just got my new computer, so I almost immediately went to work on this, so sorry it took me forever but I had to save up the money! im gonna try to go on for a bit about Konoha's happenings, so ya, thanks to all of u who commented my stories! Luv u all and hope u all luved this, ill get to work on the next part soon, so keep the motivating comments coming! and Masashi Kishimoto owns all Naruto, and Games workshop owns the Warhammer stuff!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto 40,000 Chapter 8

She couldn't figure it out. Where had that person gone? Even Akamaru couldn't catch a scent, and there were no signs of an exit. Hinata put her hand to her cheek. _Where would someone as sinister as that _thing_, go? _She continued to ponder as Kiba, Akamaru and Shino continued looking around in the celler where she fought against the invader. She remembered Tsunade's look after seeing the helmet. Pure amazement at the fact that the metal was far differrent then anything she'd ever seen.

_"Where did you find this, _giant warrior_? How did he escape?" Asked Tsunade. She continued examining the giant orange helmet, tapping the massive bone-white horns at its top._

Hinata had told her everything she learned within that five minute fight. His armor, his weapon, his strength and speed, all of it had been reported. "You find anything Shino?" Asked Kiba. The hooded ninja turned around to face him, "Nothing, there is no way of exiting this room, none what-so-ever." Hinata looked down at where the man had landed after receiving a two palm attack. The cement was cracked with a slight indentation in it. "Kiba, have you had Akamaru try to catch his scent from this spot?" Asked Hinata, pointing at the cracks. _How could I have forgotten to have him check there? _Another mistake. She sighed at herself. Always making mistakes, she couldn't seem to break that habit. "Right on Hinata!" Shouted Kiba. The giant white dog of his walked over to the cracked cement, and took a couple of whiffs. "Arf!" Barked Akamaru. Kiba sighed.

"Nothin'. Not even a slight scent, try your bugs Shino." Said Kiba. Shino stepped out from the black room. He raised his arms, and a small bug flew out of his right sleeve, towards the spot. It flew in circles over the spot, then flew back to his sleeve.

"Nothing, as if the person was never here, this is an oddity to say the least. Every thing has a scent." Said Shino. "Hinata, are you sure that you saw him 'disappear' into thin air?" He asked. She nodded, and looked at the black room where he ran into. "Well, there isnt anything we can do here, so lets get back to patrolling the village, I'm sure we'll catch him sooner or later. Count on it!" Assured Kiba. Hinata smiled at him, and followed Shino up the stairs. _Naruto-Kun, where are you? Im sure you'd be able to find him. _She thought as they stepped into the sunlight.

"How could I have been beaten by a little GIRL!" Roared Kaledrack. The marine swung his chain blade into a tree, cutting it down. He puffed, teeth clenched at his failure. "I will kill her, I'll kill them all! Not now though, I'll have to get my rifle back, this blade is good, but the people of this place are strong. He looked at his gauntlet, there was a large crack going down from his hand to his elbow. He frowned at his damaged armor. "Well, being in this forest will give me time to figure out a plan to summon my rifle." He looked around, trying to find something to sacrifice. Then a twig snapped. He glanced to his left, and saw a shadowed figure standing there. _So, you think you can sneak up on me? Well, you will be surprised. _He chuckled. The figure jumped silently at him. Kaledrack brought his chain blade up to parry the blow. The kunai knife broke on his sword. It's owner's eyes widened in shock at his broken weapon. "You will do nicely." Said Kaledrack, and at that he drove the chain blade down into the attackers neck. Blood sprayed onto Kaledrack's face, and armor. The attacker screamed in horrer and pain as the small whirring teeth continued biting down into his body. The screaming died out as the blades teeth stopped moving. With a wet thud, the halved corpse fell to the floor. "Hm hm hm." He raised the blade to his mouth, and licked at the blood on the dripping teeth. It's warmth was welcome in his mouth.

"Now then, let's get my rifle back!" He said to himself. His voice started at a whisper and rose to a chant. Foul incantations spewed from his mouth, and circled around the still bleeding heart that was surrounded with a Chaos star. A purple swirling vortex began expanding over the corpse, then, a red lightning bolt, struck the body, and it began to take the shape of a bolter rifle. The boxy shape formed, then the stubby barrelshped up in front of the box shape, followed but a clip forming up under it. "Yes, build up my gun, build yourself knowing that you will feast on the blood of our enemies!" And at his last word, the gun exploded into existance, crimson red with black spikes petruding from it. "Finally." He picked up the Daemon Rifle, it's wieght made him truly happy, happy to be able to kill from a distance again. "Wait a second, I'm sensing another two presences, both of which have as much of an aura of evil as I. Hmph, this is gonna be interesting." He smiled wickedly. He walked towards the two figures that intrigued him. Stepping into a small clearing, he got a full view of them both. They were both wearing a black cloak, with red clouds on them. One had a large sword on his back, blue skin, gills, and teeth very similar to Kaledracks own. The other had a ponytail, and red eyes that had shapes on them. The blue one turned towards the Chaos Marine. "Who are you to intrude upon us?" It asked, smiling, revealing the sharp teeth.

"I'm your deaths, hm hm hm, from what I can sense, you both seem to be strong opponents, this will be funner in close combat, then slaughtering you from here." He put his bolter rifle into his massive back pack, and drew his chain blade from it's sheeth on his waist. "Come, show me your blade skills, _fish man!_"

A&N

MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliffhangers FTW!! Anyways, I felt it was necessary to do it, so, wat kind of stuff is gonna happen? Tune in next, um, idk, time lol, well, hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I enjoyed making it! Luv ya all! Comments are always welcome! Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Games Workshop owns Warhammer


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto 40,000 Chapter 9

Kakashi wondered back and forth in his room, thinking of a problem he should have figured out upon coming to this place. _How can we get back?_ While he was thinking of a solution, Naruto, Lee and Shikamaru were taking the tour with Captain Gasler. "Maybe a summoning jutsu could get me a portal back to Konoha?" Kakashi thought aloud. He began forming the necessary seals to perform a portal summoning jutsu. _This worked for between town jumps, maybe with a bit more chakra, it can take me across worlds. _He slammed his hand on the deck. A huge cloud of smoke filled the room. Kakashi looked closely, trying to find what he was looking for. The portal summoning jutsu had been created only a year ago, and had been taught to all jounin. The smoke cleared. "Dammit." Was all Kakashi said. The room, was still empty. "Just a little more chakra oughtta do it." He began forming signs again. _I will get this to work! Our missions success relies on this jutsu. _Kakashi slammed his palm on the metal flooring again.

"How much do Space Marines eat?" Asked Naruto. He'd been bugging Gasler since the tour started, two hours ago. Gasler didn't regard his question, and continued walking. They were in the central corridor of the _Direlects of Fury_, so far, he'd shown the three ninjas the Armoury, giving a full tutorial on how to operate it's equipment, then proceeded to the Heros Hall, there he showed them the Drukel Legion's past heroes.

_"Who's that guy?" Asked Naruto, he squinted at the golden plate on the base of the statue, to no avail. The print on it was damaged badly. Shikamaru stared at the giant stone marine, raising his eye brow to the smaller details, cracks in armor, scars, etc. Lee was trying just as hard as Naruto to read the damaged plate. _

_"That, that's a hero that is long dead, he served our first Chapter Master until he died, then continued fightingwith every chapter master since, but he was bested in battle by the blood god's finest warrior, _Kharn The Betrayer, _but he will never be forgotten, some say he lived to fight again, with no corpse found that may very well be true, then again, who knows? Come along, I have much more to show you." Ended Gasler._

"Hey Naruto, why don'tcha stop asking stupid questions? He's giving us a tour of his ship, I'm sure he has way more important stuff to do, so cut the guy some slack. I know how troublesome it is to walk around with someone who doesn't know where anythings at." Said Shikamaru, remembering being a guide for Temari, and frowning.

Naruto glared at him, "Well I think since he's giving us a tour, its his duty to answer my questions! Regardless of how stupid they may or _may not _be." Lee smiled at his response to Shikamaru's scolding, "Nice come back Naruto-Kun!" Naruto turned around, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Your such an idiot Naruto." Said Shikamaru, putting his hands in his pockets, and leaning his head back lazily. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. Gasler started laughing. His voice boomed down the hallway, other marine passerbys glanced to see what was so funny. Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru all flinched at Gaslers booming voice. "You three are quite entertaining! Come, we are soon to eat, go get your leader, Kakashi. And meet me back here at the mess hall in ten minutes." Ordered Gasler. Naruto Saluted him, as did Lee, Shikamaru on the other hand was already walking away, and waved his hand back at him. Naruto and Lee ran a little bit to catch up to him.

"They are a fine group of warriors Gasler, you shouldn't involve them in something like this. This is a situation for _Space Marines, _not rag tag mercenaries." Said Librarian Suroh. Gasler stared at the backs of the three ninjas. "No. They will do well with us, remember, they managed to turn the green tide without the use of any assistance. Also, that Shikamaru character, he seems to know what the other ones don't understand, keep an eye on him. Just don't try to exclude them from much, they are our favored guests, and will be treated as brothers. Is that understood Suroh?" he looked over his shoulder at the Librarian. Suroh's armor was glowing blue which matched the blue painted armor. "Yes, it is understood, Captain. I bid you a good evening, _sir._" And in an instant, Suroh faded into the shadows, and his presence dissipated. "I hate those accursed psychers." Said Gasler quietly to himself. He walked into the mess hall. The servitors were setting food upon great stone tables, while other servitors setup eating utencils. As he walked down one path way in between tables, several of his brother marines followed him in. Their boots thudding on the metal floor. Gasler looked up at the great banner that covered all the walls of the mess hall. It was a massive cloth that had the Battle For Secredus sewn onto it. Starting on the left side of the entrance, and ending on the right. "It will be good fighting them once again, I miss the smell of their blood on my blade." He said. After the dinner, a Gasler had something in store for the four new comers.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei! Come on! Its time to go and eat!" Yelled Naruto, banging his hand on the steel door to their room. No response. "I wonder whats wrong?" Naruto asked himself.

"Let Lee have a go at the door, I'm sure Gasler wont mind a broken door to much." Said Shikamaru, stepping away from the door. Naruto followed his lead.

"Right!" Said Lee, he took a few steps back, and jumped towards the door. "Konoha Senpu!" With a loud bang, the door bursted inwards, and slammed against the back wall with another bang. On the floor was Kakashi, sweat was still wet on his head, and his hands were slightly burned. 'Kakashi-Sensei!" Shouted Naruto. He ran up to his fallen sensei, and put his ear to his chest. "There's still a beat! But it's weak! Lee, go get Gasler now! And Shikamaru, help me set him up on his bed." Shikamaru and Lee nodded, and went about their given tasks. "What the hell happened?" Said Naruto, worry thick in his voice. Shikamaru looked at his comrade's face, and saw tears forming. _This must be bad if he's crying __about it. _He thought, propping Kakashi's head gently on a pillow. "Dammit, where's Lee!" Cursed Naruto. "Cool down, he'll be here faster then any of us can be." Assured Shikamaru. _Don't worry Naruto, Gasler wont let anything happen to Kakashi._

A&N

Well, another cliffhanger on this part as well, oh do I feel evil! Well, I did this on purpose for a form of 10th chapter celebration! Please comment if you would like to, and thanks you for reading! Masashi Kishimoto doesn't not own Naruto! As does Games workshop with warhammer!


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto 40,000 Chapter 10

Part 1

Samahada and KaleDrack's blade struck one another with a loud _clang._ They struggled against each others strength and will power. Their arms were both shaking with power. KaleDrack's chain blade's teeth grinded sparks off Kisame's sword, Samahada. Kisame grinned revealing his sharpened teeth, and he jumped back a few feet to assess the fight to come. KaleDrack raised his sword up, ready to parry, and his other arm was raised to put more power behind a block, or swing. "Your pretty tough, but with that kind of bulky armor on, I wonder if your fast." Said Kisame. He put Samahada back onto his back, and began forming seals. "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Out of thin air, water began floating around Kisame and was quickly lengthening itself out, and began taking shape. It's tip formed a dragons head with shining gold eyes, and it flew directly at KaleDrack at an astonishing speed. KaleDrack's eyes widened at the sight of the water-beast. He waited a few miliseconds longer for it to get closer, then he slashed his chain blade side ways, slicing the dragon into useless falling water.

"There was no water around here, and I'm pretty sure summoning a water daemon would need it around." Snarled KaleDrack, slamming water off of his sword.

Kisame chuckled, "Your fast, cutting my dragon in two right before contact, good, this will be funner then I thought!" he lunged at KaleDrack again, sword held high, and coming down above the chaos marine fast. _Amazing, he's so fast for an average man. _Thought the chaos marine as he blocked the blow with his own sword. Kisame jumped back again, both hands on his swords hilt. "You still havent answered my question, you filth!" Hissed KaleDrack. Kisame smiled again.

"Normally one would need water to perfom that jutsu, but I on the other hand, can use my chakra to use the moisture in the air as the water base. That way I can use all of my jutsu any where I like." KaleDrack glared at his opponent, thinking. "Oh yes, forgive my rude manners, I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, what is your name?" KaleDrack arched his neck at Kisame's mannors. "I'm KaleDrack, conquerer of worlds! Champion of Chaos! Loyal general to Abaddon The Despoiler!" he shouted his response. "Such an odd name, oh well, you wont need it much longer, when your dead!" Kisame charged again, sword held up. KaleDrack charged towards him as well. Both blades struck each other, more sparks flew out. With a horrible battlecry, KaleDrack drove his blade harder towards Kisame, overpowering him. "Take this!" He swung his chain blade in an arc towards Kisame's exposed stomach. It connected. With a grinding noise, KaleDrack drove his blade in deep. That's when he realized, he'd been tricked. Kisame disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and on KaleDrack's sword, was a log. "AAARGH!!" He stomped the log off his still churning blade. "What kind of trickery is this!" He looked around for his opponent who had vanished. "Water Dragon Jutsu!" he turned back towards the forest behind him, and a large water dragon slammed into his chest. He grunted with pain at the impact. Landing hard against a tree, he felt one of his ribs crack, and he coughed up blood. "Bastard. COWARD! Come out and face me like a true warrior!" Challenged KaleDrack. He stood up, and spat the blood out of his mouth. Glancing back and forth, he searched for the blue sword wielder. "So, you don't want to come out eh? Then I guess I'll just have to _make _you come out!" He reached behind his back, and grabbed his bolter rifle. Raising it one handed, he began spraying bolter rounds into the forest around him. Trees exploded into splinters, the ground was upturned from the force of the bolter round's explosions. Then something cracked against metal. "There you are."Hissed KaleDrack. Aiming at the noise, he fired. A dark shape jumped from the tree and landed behind KaleDrack. Then something hard smashed into his side, breaking his armor, and knocking him over. "Yep, you found me, now you'll die!" Kisame swung Samahade down at KaleDracks exposed head. Quickly, he brought his own blade up to block the attack. His arm struggled against Kisame's vertical advantage. The back of his chain blade was mere inches from his face when he aimed his bolter rifle at Kisame. "Hmph, try to block this!" He pulled the trigger, and the gun coughed out a round. Kisame looked down in time to jump away from the bullet, but by doing so, he let KaleDrack get a shot at him with his sword. KaleDrack swept his sword upwards at Kisame. It struck his cloak and ripped it. "Dammit!" Said KaleDrack quickly standing up, and going into a defensive posture. Kisame grabbed up the edge of his ripped cloak, and frowned. "That is going to be hard to repair, and this one was my favorite cloak too, hmph. You'll pay for this KaleDrack!" His hands began forming seals again, his sword in the air. "Water Vortex Jutsu!" For the first time in over a thousand years, KaleDrack felt fear in his body.

Part 2

Kakashi opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry but he could make out that he was in a hospital area. "Wha….where am I?" He said aloud, looking to his left, and seeing nothing but a few beds, and some medical tools that didn't seem familiar to him. _I cant remember what happened, I was trying a jutsu, then I'm here._ He thought, looking back up at the roof. "He's awake! Go get Naruto!" He heard a familiar voice. His vision was clearing up. A familiar face looked down at him. "Mornin Kakashi, you had us worried." He said. Kakashi heard running footsteps, then two more face peered at him. One had blonde hair, and whiskers, while the other had rather large eyebrows, and an odd bowl cut hair style. "Sorry to have worried you all, I didn't mean to, heh." Said Kakashi, sitting up. Naruto's face broke into a large grin. "We're just glad to see that your still alive Kakashi-Sensei, but Captain Gasler said he wanted to talk to you immediately after you wake up, so do you need any help walking?" Said Naruto. Kakashi shook his head, "I'm a little dizzy, but I can walk fine, thanks." He stood up from the bed, and stumbled forward. Lee caught him, and set him up standing, "I'll help you Kakashi." They walked down the hall leading out of the infirmery, towards Gasler's room. The halls leading down to his office were decorated in banners with the Drukel Legion's symbol adorned in gold on them.

"So, did Mister Gasler tell you why he wanted to talk to me?" Asked Kakashi. Naruto was a few meters ahead of Kakashi, Lee and Shikamaru, so he didn't hear the question. Shikamaru shrugged. "No idea, after he had his 'Apothecary' take u to the infirmery, he told us to tell you to go to his room when you woke up. Probably one of those bothersome Incident Reports, I hated those things." He said, rubbing his neck. Lee nodded his head in confirmataion. _ So, our friend just has to do a report? Doesn't seem too bad. _Naruto ran up to the rest of the group to tell them that they reached Gasler's office. "There's a couple of bigger armoured guys in front of the door here, and I don't like the way the sit there unmoving and silent, it reminds me o something that shouldn't be on a Good Guys ship." Said the slightly excited Naruto. The group continued forward, towards the two Terminators, but little did they know, Captain Gasler of the Drukel Legion, had something sinister in store for Team LeeShikaNaru and Kakashi.

"My lord, the off worlders have arrived." Came the voice of Veteran Battle Brother Ryan. He had served Gasler for many years, which is why he's one of his most trusted men. Gasler smiled, "Good, let them in." The vox system that the marines were equipped with was most useful for any situation. Gasler began releasing the the connecter cords from his helmet, with hissing noises they were released. The door rose, and on the other side were his guests, one's head was bandaged and leaning on the other. "Ahh, Kakashi, are you alright now? You were in a state of extreme fatigue when you were discovered." Greeted Gasler. Kakashi stopped leaning on Lee and stood straight up, "Thanks for the save, I'm not quite sure what exactly happened, one moment I was concentrating my chakra on getting a portal jutsu to work, then I was knocked out. " reported Kakashi. Gasler raised his eyebrow. "I've heard you use this term 'chakra' before, what exactly is it? A form of sorcery or psycher ability?" He asked. Kakashi put his hand to his chin, thinking on how to explain it.

"Well let's see, it's kind of like one's life force, or spiritual power, I wouldn't use the term 'Sorcery', it's like putting energy in to a more useful state, like using it to make a fire ball to destroy an opponent with, or some other techniques. Also it can be used to allow some one the ability o climb up a wall, or hang upside down on a roof, or even stand on water." Explained Kakashi. Gasler Sat back in his chair, absorbing the knowledge that was just explained to him. "I see, so this 'chakra' is like a continuous weapon, if you will." He said. Before Kakashi responded, Naruto blurt out, "It's not just a weapon, it's a tool you could use to defend the ones you love! Not just some weapon you could harness into a simple weapon!" Gasler's gaze shifted to Naruto, the orange clad ninja was sneering. "Your passion is memorable, but you misunderstand me, I was merely trying to compare it to something that I could relate to. I apologize for insulting you." He bowed his head. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's collar and dragged him close. "Naruto, why did you burst out like that?" Hissed Kakashi. Naruto could tell by the look in his eye that he was, pissed. "Sorry Kakashi-Sensei, it was something about how he said it that just ticked me off!" Said Naruto. Behind him, Lee and Shikamaru were talking to the two heavy armoured marines, ignoring his outburst. "Well, now then, let's get back to business, the reason I had requested a meeting with you and your team, is that I'm planning on taking a squad of marines down to the planet, and doing a little raid on an ork encampment, and I was planning on taking you four along for the ride, care to join us in our hunt?" Lee and Shikamaru stopped talking to the marines, and walked beside Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi looked at Naruto, he grinned, Lee, he gave Kakashi a thumbs up, and Shikamaru, he just sighed. "Well, Captain Gasler, me and my team accept joining you on a raid to the orks base." Gasler smiled. "Good, we will head out tomorrow at 0800 A.M. The squad and I will meet up in Drop Pod Bay 3. Get a good nights rest, especially you Kakashi, I will not except wounded men in my squad." He smiled at his own joke. "Man, this is gonna be a drag, those green guys are a pain." Said Shikamaru, walking out of Gasler's office. "Yes! I can show these guys how strong I am!" Said Lee, running out. Naruto helped Kakashi out. They were silent as they went back to their rooms.

Gasler stared at the closed door. Leaning back, he said, "How easily they can be manipulated, they will maek excellent tools for tomorrow." He leaned forward again, and began reading some geographical reports of the ork encampment and its surrounding area._yes, they'll do just fine out there._

A&N

Well, I know it took a little longer then the previous ones, but its here, and HAPPY 10TH CHAPTER ANNIVERSERY! XD I never thought I would go this far, and to explain the two parts, it's a present from me to me for the anniversery lol, so, thank you all the people who reviewed this thing and helped to motivate me into getting this far, so thanks, hope ya'll enjoy it, and please continue to motivate me! Masashi Kishimoto owns naruto and Games Workshop owns warhammer 40K


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto 40,000 Chapter 11

KaleDrack blinked. Something massive had hit him, but he couldn't remember what it was. Vision blurry, he looked up. Trees surrounded him, all of which were wet and dripping. He felt warm water drip from his chin. Reaching up, he wiped at his chin, looking at his gauntlet, he recignized the water, except it wasn't water, it was blood. Snapping back to full alert, KaleDrack shot up from sitting against a tree, chainblade up and whirring. He felt that several more ribs had broken, and a liver was pierced, but his enhanced body had stopped the bleeding a few minutes after the piercing. Looking around, he searched for his opponent, _Where are you hiding now…._He thought. He heard laughter.

"Well well, you survived my attack, that's quite a feat, congratulations." He heard the voice echo off the surrounding forest.

"Show yourself you cowardly worm!" Shouted KaleDrack, now furious that he couldn't fight head to head. Being tricked didn't help much. "I noticed that for a split second, you were scared of my attack, your not as scary as I thought." Said Kisame, still hidden. KaleDrack glared into the forest, "I was scared because I thought I was going to lose to some one like you, but seeing as your strongest attack barely hurt me, I have no reason to be scared anymore." There was dead silence for a few moments.

"Owch. That was pretty harsh of you to say, you will be punished for that insult." Snarled Kisame, he jumped out of the forest above the Space marine. KaleDrack continued looking back and forth in the forest. _Perfect sneak attack, he'll die now. _Smiling Kisame brought Samahada down towards KaleDracks exposed, scarred head. Then he moved. Sparks flew as Kisame's sword met KaleDrack's shoulder. "GOTCHA!" Shouted the Chaos lord, and he thrusted his chain blade into Kisame's chest. Something wet fell on KaleDrack's head. Water dripped off his eye brow. Kisame exploded into water while KaleDrack's blade whirred in the middle. The water landed on KaleDrack. 'ARGH!!" He shouted swinging his other hand behind him in anger. It hit something solid, and hit it hard. Kisame flew into a tree, cracking it almost in half. He passed out, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Oh, how much am I going to enjoy impaling you on my blade, drink your blood, eat your flesh!" Snarled KaleDrack, he was smiling evilly. Walking towards the unconcious form of Kisame, he raised the chain blade up to stab down. Then a black shape stepped in his way. "What the….?" He said, startled. The man was wearing a similar cloak to Kisame's, but his head had a ponytail, and human skin. The head tilted up towards KaleDrack. The eye flew open revealing a red circle with peculiar shapes in them. "Mangekyu Sharingon!" Was the last thing KaleDrack heard before he realized that he was in a different realm. Now he was surrounded by nothing, the sky was blood red, and there was a black moon in the sky. Liquid beneath his feet, KaleDrack became confused. "Where the hell am I now?" He said, looking around. Then the figure appeared in front of him. "You! You sent me here didn't you? Where in the warp am i?!" He charged the figure, then he stopped. "What the hell?" Looking down, he realized that he was now strapped to a wooden cross. "OUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" He began shouting, frenzied now that he was strapped immobile. Hten a cool voice came from the figure who was hidden by a mysterious shadow. "There is no point struggling, your in my world now, I control everything, time, space, and even mass. Now that your trapped in Tsukuyomi, I will now torture you, for exactly 130 hours." KaleDrack watched as the figure rose, in his hand was a long blade. "Every second, I will stab you twice as many times as the previous second." Then he thrusted the blade straight into KaleDrack's gut. He grunted in pain. _Hm hm hm, bring it on! _Thought the Choas lord, as two figures stabed him.

A&N

Check this video out to hear the reason why this took so long, send me a review and ill send the link to ya

And hope u liked this one, 12 will return to team LeeShikaNaru, and ill be switching on and off between chapters. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Games WorkShop owns Warhammer 40K


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto 40,000 Chapter 12

Naruto couldn't sleep. He was too anxious to see what kind of power the Space Marines had and how he could show off his own abilities. He layed on top bunk of his bed, Shikamaru sleeping beneath him, staring at the roof. The occasional creak of metal sounded off. Lee was with Kakashi in the room next to his, probably sleeping like Shikamaru.he turned to the small timer that was on a counter next to Shikamaru's head. He sat up to get a better view of what time it was. **7:47**. _I think it's time to start getting ready. _He thought, and hopped to the ground with a metallic thud. Shikamaru stirred at the loud noise.

"C'mon Shikamaru, we have to go and wake up Lee and Kakashi, it's almost time to leave for the Mission." He said pushing a sleepy Shikamaru's shoulders

"Aww c'mon, just a few more minutes." Said the lazy ninja, yawning. "I'm not your mom! So when I say get up, I mean get up!" He pulled Shikamaru off the bed to the floor. _Thunk._

"Owch, did you really have to do that?" He asked getting up, and rubbing his head. He looked at Naruto annoyingly.

"Yes, now c'mon! we have to wake up the others so we can get warmed up for the mission!." Said Naruto pulling Shikamaru by his shirt sleeve. Before he could knock on the door, it slid open with Lee's bright and shining smile greeting Naruto and the half asleep Shikamaru.

"Good morning Naruto-Kun! and Shikamaru!! The other two nodded in response, "Kakashi-Sensei is already waiting at the Drop pod bay, probably talking to Captain Gasler about our exciting mission!" Finished Lee his smilie getting impossibly wider. "Well then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Said a now pumped up naruto, and the 3 ninja rushed off to Drop Bod Bay 3.

Once there, they saw that Kakashi was in fact talking to a Space Marine leader, except this one wasnt Captain Galser. His armor was of black with the exception of all the golden ornamentaion around his armor, and his right shoulder pad, it was dark teal with a snake coiling around a globe like Gaslers shoulder pad. In his hand was a large mace like weapon with a 4 sided golden eagle symbol at its top. The unknown marine turned to face the 3 ninjas, and instead of the helmet that they were used to seeing, they saw that this one was a skull with sharpened teeth, the eyeholes filled with a small red dot. "So these are your disciples Kakashi?" Said the marine. "sort of, they're my comrades and friends, they just happen to be of a younger age then I." Said Kakashi, " Guys, this is Chaplain Crovus of the Drukel Legion." Crovus extended his hand, "Good to meet you three, I've heard some fine things about you and your escepades from Lord Gasler." The three ninjas shook his hand in turn. "Oh really? What'd he say?" Asked Naruto, grinning. "Good things lad. Well I must attend to my brothers and prepare thier minds for battle." The Chaplain stepped into the pod bay, disappearing behind a dropping steel door. Shikamaru, Lee and Naruto stared at the door.

"Where'd you find that guy?" Asked Shikamaru, "he's quite different isnt he?" Kakashi looked at him, and a smile formed under his mask.

"He's a Chaplain, when I asked what they do,he responded saying that they carrry on the Emperor's will on the batle field where 'battle brothers' lose thier hope most. So I guess that he would be like an extreme varient of a Commissar." Explained Kakashi. Naruto's head turned.

"Did you ask what that staff was? It looked more like a trinket, not a weapon." Asked the blonde ninja. Kakashi looked past Shikamaru, and at Naruto. "Its a 'Crozious Arcanum' a symbol of Chaplains, and appearantly, from what I was told, is that theres a button that activats an electrical field around the head, that can burn and sear the flesh it touches, so it;s no trinket," He finished. "Now enough questions, let's go get setup in our drop pod." They walked through the door Crovus did, and came upon a large group of dark teal Marines on thier knees, and infront of them all, was Chaplain Crovus, and he too was on his knee. "They must be using the communicators thats built into them." Whispered Shikamaru. They walked past the praying Space Marines, and into the third drop pod that was lined up along the far wall. The massive door slid open, revealing a small area with seats that were alittle too big for the 4 ninjas. "Well, find a seat everybody." Said Kakashi, stepping into the pod. After they were all settled in, the Space Marines had appearantly finished thier prayers, and had begun to file into the cramped drop pod. Five of which walked into Naruto's drop pod. They settled themselves into the seats fitting perfectly, and put on the safety harnesses. "Departure in 10 seconds." Came a cool female voice with a mechanicle accent to it. :you three know how to kill an ork?" Asked one of the marines. "Yeah, we have our methods." Said Kakashi. Silence followed until the pod began to rumble as it was shot out from the _Direlects of Fury_ and into the planet, towards the ork outpost.

A&N

Sorry again for the late creation, new models, school, all that good stuff, cough sarcasm cough lol, well, next chapter may continue with this, or go back to the Konoha battle, i personnaly dont know which to choose, but it will be done none the less, thank you for reading ,have a great day! Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Games WorkShop owns warhammer 40K


	13. Chapter 13

NARUTO 40,000 Chapter 13

The fall was dreadful. Naruto and his group, unlike the armored Space marines, felt every bump and jerk of the drop pod. The landing was just a burst of all the small bumps that the pod felt going through the atmosphere. Naruto, Lee, Kakashi, and Shikamaru, all passed out upon impact. The Space Marines on the other hand, didn't feel a thing other then the occasional great jerk. They had the apothecary check out the 4 unconcious ninjas to see if they died. They were a bit bruised, but other then that, they were fine. Brother Haruk picked up all four of them, handling them with extreme caution, and hauled them outside into the lush jungle of Farlecius' outlands.

"Uhhhh..." Moaned Naruto. He bounced against metal, it didn't hurt, but was quickly becoming annoying. "Where the heck are we?" He asked to his carrier, turning his head. The helmetted head turned towards him. Two red eyepieces stared at him.

"Can you walk?" He asked. Naruto nodded, and was rewarded with a quick stop, and drop technique. he landed on his feet luckily. The other 3 joined soon after. "So how close are we to the orks?" Asked Naruto who ran up to the front of the squad to talk to Gasler. The captain looked down to the orange ninja, helmet gazing at him. "Very close, worry not, you'll see action soon enough." He responded. Naruto's smile shifted to a disgruntled frown. The squad and it's 4 extras continued trudging the jungle, knocking vines and loose foliage aside. Then a thought hit Naruto, _Where's that Chaplain?_ he jogged up to Gasler again. "Hey where's that Crovus guy? I saw him get into a drop pod as well as us." Asked Naruto. Shikamaru, actually moving quickly, ran up to him, "quit asking questions, be grateful Gasler took us with him and is willing to lend a hand to complete strangers." He hissed at Naruto, hoping Gasler couldn't hear him, but he did thanks to his super human hearing.

"No, it's a fine question, Crovus was deployed near a trading post several hundered miles east, they needed support from a supposed ork raid, so we sent him with his men there, while we came here to cleanse the area of the beasts." Explained Gasler. naruto, satisfyed, followed Shikamaru back to the middle of the 8 marine line. Then a brighter light shone through the dense jungle. They had reached thier objective. "Two orks near mine entrance, 5 near the left side of a shabby wall, and another 10 right in front of us." Said gasler turning around to face the rest of the squad. "What do you have planned to take care of em?" Asked Kakashi. Gasler turned around again to face the near uninhabited camp. "Brother Purle, bring the rocket launcher to bear on the 5 on the left, Ferles station the heavy bolter by the jungle edge over there,"The captain pointed over to the left of the squad, "and Rusk, I want you and your flamer ready to move on my command, everyone else, bayonets armed, and prepare to ambush." Finished Gasler. The dark teal armored figures began quietly attaching large blades to the front of thier boxy bolt guns. One manouvered himself a little bit further beside the squad, and a marine with a large barrelled gun stepped up next to Gasler, flipped a switch and a bright orange flare of fire popped on it's tip. Naruto and his group just waited for the order, not really adjusting or anything, they were ninjas, ambushing and stealth killing was thier job.

"Marines, move in 3, 2, 1..GO!" On the last word, there was a blur of motion, as the dark teal marines of the Drukel Legion sprang into action. First was the sound of a _whoosh_ as the rocket was launched. Something bright red spun towards the 5 orks with a spiral of smoke. Then with a _pop _of an explosion, the orks disappeared behind a plume of smoke. Then the sound of what could be thought of as a smaller rocket launcher shooting at a rapid fire pace. The 2 orks in the back were shredded as the heavy bolter mowed them down in a hail of bolter shells. Last, the marines jumped on the unknowing orks below them. It was a blur of slashing axes, and thrusting bayonets, and occasionally the sound of a _clang_ would ring out. In a matter of minutes, it was over. 10 orks lay slaughtered on the ground, holes, gashes, and missing limbs showing how they had fallen. Only 1 thing was amiss, there was a dark teal frm amongst the corpses. A small trail of smoke whisped upwards. Brother Rusk had fallen before putting his flame thrower to use.

"Damn, he will be missed, Apothecary, extract the gene seed and let us move on." Ordered Gasler, thrusting his power sword into a twitching orks head. "hey Gasler, if all the orks are dead, what else will we do? They were why we came down here right?" Asked Kakashi, kneeling next to an orks carcass. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but orks also mass in extremely large groups, unless some get left behind, but there wasn't nearly as many here as that fight in front of the city."

"Your right, then that must mean that the foul greenskins are massed in the mines. They have been known to do that for tribal worshipping." Said Gasler walking towards the large mine shaft. "These orks must have been guards...c'mon, we'll go into the mine and cleanse them from thier roots!" He ran towards the entrance, his marines following after him. "you heard him guys, lets go." Said Kakashi looking over at his group, they ran right after the Drukel Legion marines. The tunnels were barely lit up by smoking oil lamps, and random flash lights that were embedded into the walls of the cave. "How come i havent heard anything?" Whispered Lee. No one answered. The marines had run further down the mine, leaving the sight of the 4 ninjas. There were no gunshots, nor were there any bodies, just dead silence. They walked further down into the depths trying to catch up to the overzealous marines, then something happened. "My god..." Said Naruto. In the dim light, was a form. Armor that looked like it could fit a large man, darkened armor, with a shining crimson beneath the crumpled form. The form's back was to the ninjas. Naruto ran up to it, and turned it over. What he saw made his eyes widen. The Drukel marine had a large gash across his throat, his head was barely attached by a fleck of skin and under armor.

"Looks like a large blade was slashed through his neck, and from the cauterized skin, it must have been really hot." Said Shikamaru, looking down at the near decapitated marine. "Hot...or maybe a 'power' weapon!" Gasped Kakashi, "C'mon guys, i think we need to pick it up, or more lives will perish!" They rushed off down the mine. As they moved, they noticed more bodies, all with similar wounds that matched the first. Further down, the mine's walls began taking a new form, it was no longer dirt, and stone, it was now metal, darkened steel that was nearly black. Green power surged through thinned lines that ran throughout the new architecture. "This isnt good." Noted Shikamaru.They neared a wall, that was shaped in a similar fashion to that of the ships square doors, just now in a more advanced looking metal. They stopped in front of the door. One marine was crumpled against a wall on the left, his blood shone off the green power lines.

"Dammit, where's Gasler, he should be protecting the lives of his men." Said Naruto, frowning at the marine's body.

"I have the feeling we'll find out as soon as we get this door open." Said Kakashi. The four ninja began looking around and insecting the small hallway, trying to find a trigger, or switch. After several minutes, Shikamaru leaned against the door, "Aw man, i give up, searchign is so tiring and troublesome, let's just go get some help or something." He said. Something under his elbow gave in, the door slid open. Shikamaru whirrelled around before falling. The room was large and clyindrical, and in it's center was a raised pedestal. A bright emerald green light shined strongly from it's center, and floating above the light, was a staff. The top had a pair of blades jutting from it, like horns of wicked steel, and under those were horizontal lengthed blades. On the lower portion of the staff, was a tube of green light, like a crystal, and the bottom had a set of blades similar to the top of it.

"What the hell is that thing." Marvelled Naruto. All of thier eyes, with the exception of Kakashi's, were wide with amazement. "Where's Gasler." Said Kakashi, ignoring the staff, and looking around. Then dark teal armor erupted from behind the pedestal, and snatched the staff out of the light.

"IT'S MINE! YOU CANT HAVE IT!" Shouted a familiar voice. "I've been waiting for many decades to get this Staff Of Light, planning, searching, manipulating...all for this grand prize! All the power this weapon wields is mine! HAHAHAHA! MINE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Ranted the Marine. Then, like a wave of cold air on a hot summer day, it hit the ninjas all at once, the voice belonged to Captain Gasler. Except his voice was now different, insane and crazed, blood thirsty. "You four have done well, getting me this staff, but now your usefullness is used up, and you must be disposed of, and I'll do so, by showing you my new found power!" A green aura surrounded Gasler as the power flowed through him, his helmet was missing, and his scarred features, turned to a steel black, smooth black. His once brilliant blue eyes replaced with bright green. "DIE!"

A&N

ya so it took a while, but i made up for it with length! enjoy, and im making yet another come back! Games Workshop owns its stuff, and masashi kishimoto owns his, later buds!


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto 40,000 Chapter 14

It's been 130 hours since KaleDrack had seen daylight. he blinked as his eyes readjusted to the light. Shapes began taking form, trees, clouds, the sun, a black cloaked figure. _This one... _Thought the Chaos Lord. He stared at the cloaked figure, imitating a blank stare. The figure began walking towards KaleDrack. "You've wasted enough of my chakra, and my time." Said the figure coldly, then, with the speed only powerful ninjas possess, he dashed behind the stunned marine. He raised his kunai for a killing blow to KaleDrack's neck. Then KaleDrack reacted. Twisting around like no mortal man should, he swung his armored forearm into Itachi's side. Even with his intence speed, the blow still connected with Itachi's ribs. KaleDrack's face broke into a devilish smile. Itachi quickly turned the force of the blow against KaleDrack by landing on his feet against a tree, and jumping at the marine. Forming handsigns at a speed KaleDrack could barley catch, Itachi raised his hand to his face. "Fireball Jutsu!" A massive ball of flame shot out of Itachi's face, and towards KaleDrack. The Chaos Lord's armor could withstand the heat, but not his exposed face. Quickly turning, the marine made a sprint to cover, but the fire ball was too large to avoid, and hit him in his side. Screaming with agony, the fireball devoured his armored figure.

Itachi knew that this person would be tough, by defeating Kisame, it proved what he thought right. Too bad Itachi was far more powerful then Kisame, and that too was proven true. His fireball had engulfed the armored preson's body, and with as much chakra as Itachi had put into that one jutsu, he couldn't have survived. Everything went well except one thing still bothered him, _How could he survive my Tsukiyomi without even being slightly affected by it?_ The question did bother him, but it was irrelevent because the man was dead, so that was that. Walking over to the still unconcious form of Kisame, Itachi put his hand to his injured side, _Several ribs cracked, one broken some internal bleeding._ He analyzed. When him and Kisame returned to the Akatsuki lair, he would have to get those injuries healed, but for now, waking Kisame was his objective. Looking down upon the blue swordsmen, something suddenly felt wrong, there was yet another presence, one he was familiar with. "Sasuke." He said quietly. THe sound of a thousand birds chirping rang out from his left side, and then a blue glow followed it. Itachi ducked at the last second, a massive amount of chakra urned the air where his head was.

"Itachi Uchia! I've come to kill you!" Shouted an enraged Sasuke. Eyes now blazing red with the Sharingon, he charged up another Chidori, and prepared to charge the older Uchia. Itachi turned towards his newly developed younger brother, a blank stare on his face. Sasuke screamed wit hanger as he flew at Itachi faster then before. Itachi reacted quicker. Catching Sasuke's wrist, Itachi whirrelled around with a kick, but it was blocked by Sasuke's free hand. The chidori was getting closer to Itachi's face. "I...wont...let...you...win!" Struggled Sasuke as he forced his Chidori closer to Itachi.

"Fine." Responded the elder Uchia, and he swung his free hand towards Sasuke, and caught him in the face with a vicous and powerful right hook. Sasuke flew backwards against a tree, and collided loudly. Splinters fell as his chidori powered down, and he slipped into unconciousness. "Foolish brother, you are not yet ready to defeat me, still." Said Itachi looking at his brother's prone form. Picked up Kisame, and hung his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Challenged a crazed voice. Itachi turned around expecting to see Sasuke, but he saw blackened armor that smoked, and at it's head, was a terrible thing. The once skarred face of KaleDrack was no more, now all that was on the left side of his face, was dripping flesh, his entire left half of his face was but skeleton,and was blackened by the fire. KaleDrack's sharpened teeth could be seen through his no longer existing cheek. Blood would have been pouring out except the flesh was cauterized. "You really think that a small flame ball would kill me?! I will not be defeated by something as weak as that!" Shouted the infuriated Chaos Lord. Standing up, Itachi saw what had happened, only the left side was annihilated, not the right, there was an almost visible line of skin that divided the marine's face down the middle.

"You're strong, I havent seen anyone survive something like that before, but I can assure you, you wont survive a second one." Said the Uchia, almost slightly impressed. He put down Kisame, and began forming yet another chain of seals.

"NO MORE OF THIS TRICKERY!" Shouted KaleDrack, and he charged Itachi, with no weapons but his fists, he was still a large threat. "FireBall-" Itachi was cut off by a massive armored fist to the chest. A crack rang out through the forest, birds flew from thier upper canopy domains into the air at the sounds. Itachi flew through several trees, until finally colliding with a far larger then average tree. He landed hard, coughing blood unto his Akatsuki cloak, and he let his head fall so that his chin rested upon his chest, blood still oozing from his mouth.

"Finally! That wretched bastard is dead! His head will fit well with all of my other trophies!" Said KaleDrack. he walked over to where his chain blade was, and hefted it onto his backpack where it belonged. "What have you done with my brother!" Came a shout. KaleDrack turned around, his one good eye looking around for who dared to challenge him. A figure wearing a white robe, and blue pants with a massive purple string connecting them, glared at the marine. The figure's hand began glowing blue, and lightning expanded from it. "You robbed me of my vengence! Now you will have to die in Itachi's place!" Shouted the man, and he charged at KaleDrack. The chaos Lord unsheathed his chain blade and raised it to block the blow that was aimed at his face. Sparks flew as the two forces met.

Kisame looked up from his grounded position, and saw the armored guy known as KaleDrack, parrying a chidori from Itachi's younger sibling. _Where's Itachi-San?_ Thought the swordsmen. He struggled to his feet, as quietly as possible to ensure he didn't garner any unwanted attention from the two combatents, and looked around. Peering down a trail of broken trees, he spotted his partner, on the ground, _head lowered._ "Shit." He said, and ran to his partner. Thinking he was dead, Kisame checked itachi's pulse. There was a small throb. _He's severly injured, and probably wont live much longer without healing, I have to get him to a healer quickly. _Thought Kisame, and he picked up Itachi's body, and began running toward the nearest friendly village. There was another boom as the two fighters clashed again. _Shame I cant stay to watch._ He thought, jumping from tree to tree.

A&N

Tell me what you think is gonna happen! lol, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, GamesWorkshop owns Warhammer 40K, enjoy ,and leave a comment or two! thanks and later groupies:D


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto 40,000 Chapter 15

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee were stuck in a state of amazement. Gasler had caught the three ninjas with some sort of trance, a power granted more then likely granted to him by the staff. Kakashi wasn't fooled. The moment he saw Gasler snatch the staff off the pedestal, he looked away. Kakashi raised his hands to form the seals for a Lightning Blade, and was going to attempt to kill Gasler before he got out of hand. As quick as the elite Jounin was, he wasn't fast enough. Gasler lowered the Staff of light at Lee, and the green crystal flared into life, energy began crackling around it as it powered up to destroy Lee. Kakashi jumped at Lee, faster then the green engery bolt, and the Jounin slammed into Lee, sending both of the ninja into a tumble across the tomb's black floor.

"Naruto, Shikamaru! Wake up! Snap out of it!" Began shouting an alert Kakashi, Lee and the older ninja were getting up from their little rumble. Gasler's now skeleton like face frowned in dismay at the fact that he missed. "**I will not miss again**." He said, Gasler's voice was no longer evident, it was now more like a monotone machine's voice, but as monotone as it was, there were still signs of evil in it. Naruto and Shikamaru quickly sprung behind the smaller pedestals that were in the chamber, they were smaller, but the ninjas knew how to put them to use none-the-less. Lee and Kakashi followed the other two in thier actions, and leapt towards the closest pedestals.

"**Hiding will not save you, sacrifice your souls for the Star Gods, or have me wrench them from you broken bodies. Either way, you will not leave alive." **Said the Ex-Captain. The darkened teal had now melted into the smooth blackness of the tomb's walls, and had green power running visibly throughout the armor piece.

Kakashi began formulating a plan on how to stop the Necron Marine. Then he had it.

" Naruto, distract him with clones! Shikamaru, Halt his movement with a Shadow Possession Jutsu!Lee and I will make two decissive blows!" He said, using the communicators that he had the group keep on just in case, as always, it was a good decision. Another thing that went in the ninjas favor, was Gasler's lack of knowledge, he didn't know what the jutsus were capable of, or how fast the ninjas could use them. Naruto formed his Shadow Clone Jutsu behind the piller, and within seconds, 20 Naruto clones appeared.

"You guys ready?" he asked the clones. They all nodded and charged towards the corrupted Captain. Gasler's enhanced Space Marine modifications were still active while being a necron, so he reacted quickly, shooting through several clones as soon as they broke cover, and slashing even more with the warblades on the top of the staff, but there were too many for his one weapon, and he was caught. Four clones surrounded him, and kicked him into the air, each blow from the clones were coordinated with the others. The Space Marine was knocked into the air, where another Naruto jumped out, and slammed the heel of his foot upon the Necron-Marine's head, hard."Uzamaki Barrage!" Shouted the heel dropping clone. The marine came crashing down, his armor cracked and green light poured out of the wounds of his armor.Step 1 completed, it was on to Step 2. Shikamaru jumped out, hands in position, without a word, his shadow shot out towards Gasler. The ninjas had him in a semi-circle surrounding tactic. Gasler tried to get up, only to get caught in the paralysis jutsu as soon as he was on two feet.. He looked towards Shikamaru who was smirking at his successful attack. "Gotcha." He said. Step 2 complete, now it was time for the Final Step. Lee, using the momentum given to him by pushing off of his pedestal cover, rocketed towards the frozen Gasler. "Gai Sensei's patented move: Dynamic Entry!" Right before Lee struck, and with precise timing that can only be done by a genius, Shikamaru broke the shadow possession. The kick had hit it's target 'dead' on. The sound of a giant hammer smashing against a bomb rang out in the tomb. The impact of such a force sent Gasler flying towards teh far wall. He slammed against it, and slid down to the ground. He looked up at the sound of crackling. What he saw was a bright blue field of power, and it's wielder was a sliver haired ninja. Gasler's corrupted mind registered an emotion that had been almost overwhelmed by the Necron in him, an emotion he himself was not using, but was seen in the eyes of Kakashi, anger. Kakashi had used the same technique Lee had a few seconds after Lee had done it, giving Gasler no chance to recover. The Lightning Blade, a move that was said to be able to cut through anything, hit Captain Gasler's chest, head on.

"Your corruption ends here Gasler, and to think we trusted you." Said Kakashi, removing his bloody hand from Gasler chest. The large wound had blood pouring out, the organs inside cooked. Shaking the blood off, Kakashi turned back towards his ninja group. "C'mon guys, I think that there's a radio up top we can use to contact Crovus and inform him of the situation here. He'll pick us up, and we'll try to find away back to our world." Said Kakashi, sliding his headband over his Sharingon. The three younger ninjas stared at the bloody corpse of their friend, or ex-friend as it was.With the broken form of Gasler within thier heads, the three turned back towards the entrance. Then Gasler rose. Staff Of Light still in hand, the wounded Necron Marine, lounged from his prone position at Kakashi. The blade struck. "Ahhhhck!" Was the only noise heard before Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru whirrled around, fully aware that the voice belonged to Kakashi who was behind them. They saw the silver haired ninja, with two shinig blades sticking out of his chest, blood splashed to the ground, and was dripping from the stabbed areas. "**You will not leave alive!" **Said the reanimated corpse of Gasler, as his hand slid off the staff that was now embedded into the chest of Gasler's killer. Kakashi droppedto his knees as the weight of the staff's end caused it to slide out, leaving two gaping holes in Kakashi. Blood poured out of his chest and back, quickly pooling around the Jounin. Lee was instantly infuriated at the sight, and quickly jumped over Kakashi's body, and slammed his foot down as hard as he could upon Gasler's head. It exploded like a watermelon under a tank track.

Naruto quickly picked up his Sensei's fallen form, and began sprinting towards the mine's entrance, Shikamaru following behind him, and Lee bringing up the rear. As tehy neared the top, they saw teal marines rushing in downwards, and the sound of a jet's engine was rumbling outside. Once there, they saw Crovus had come back, and was fully aware of the situation. "Get him to the ThunderHawk, Apothecary! Give aid to this man! He is in a dire state!" Ordered the Chaplain. A white marine sprinted up to Kakashi's now pale form, he was still bleeding heavily. The Apothecary injected a needle into Kakashi's arm, injected some fluid, and ran to the ThundeHawk which took flight not even 10 seconds after the Apothecary entered it. "He'll make it right? You guys can save him right?" Asked Naruto to Crovus, tears welling up in his eyes. "Crovus's skul helmet could not express what his face was presenting, grievance. "Of course, the Emperor will not let his people die." Comforted Crovus. He then began walking towards the mine entrance, with something in mind the ninjas couldn't tell. All three of them watched the teal ship disappear into the sky, tears streaming down thier cheeks. _Please hold on Kakashi-Sensei._ Thought Naruto. Marines continued past them into the mine.

A&N

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, Games workshop owns Warhammer 40K


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto 40,000 Chapter 16

Sweat beaded on KaleDrack's forehead, and slid down his skull side. Were it not for the metal plate that was set in between his brain, and skull, he would have been killed by the first fireball from the older red eyed fighter. KaleDrack thank the killakan that sliced off the top of his skull so many years ago. Dodging another lightning fist from the younger warrior, KaleDrack swung wide with his chain blade. The white robed fighter jumped back at the last second, as he had been doing for several blows. The boy landed on his feet several meters ahead of KaleDrack. The Chaos Lord glared at him. "You have considerable powers, almost good enough to make me try. One thing I must know, your eyes, they bare similarities to that of the other cloaked man, his name was very peculiar, but he was not good enough to have his name stay in my memory." The man seemed to get even angrier at the mention of the other figure.

"I was supposed to kill him! Not you, you arent his brother! You didn't have to witness your clan's fall as I did!" Shouted the robed figure. His second hand charged up like the first, and he charged again. KaleDrack predicted what the man was going to do and wuickly jumped out of arm length of the attacks. The dodge took up his ability to counter attack, but was a necessary sacrifice in the eyes of the Chaos Lord. "Tell me boy," Addressing his attacker in an insulting tone, "What is your name? So that i may engrave it upon your skull after I take it from your shoulders!" KaleDrack wavered his blade in front of his chest, while crouched in a perfectly defensable position. The other fighter faced him, and snarled. "My name is Sasuke Uchia, the man you killed was my older brother, Itachi!" Then he charged KaleDrack again. The chaos lord charged forward as well. At the last moment, before contact could be made, KaleDrack dropped down and slid on his leg, bringing his chain blade up in a buzz saw manner. Sasuke reacted as quick as his brother did, and rolled beside the blow, only letting the back of his robe get ripped to shreds. KaleDrack stopped sliding as Sasuke landed across from him. Their eyes met, or at least three of them did. They stared at each other, sizing up one another's abilities, and possible attacks.

_C'mon then, make your move. _Thought KaleDrack, switching hands with his chain blade. Then Sasuke's hands charged down into nothing more then regular hands. He stood up straight, and his red eyes faded to a dull black. His face reverted from anger, to a blank expression. KaleDrack suspected he was up to a trick, and decided to act. He charged forward, blade raised, then Sasuke's visiage blurred, and faded. Then he was behind KaleDrack. The marine tried to swing wide, but was stopped by Sasuke. "I no longer desire to fight you." And at that, Sasuke kicked KaleDrack hard in his back. He was sent sprawling on the ground and landed on his chest.

The chain blade still in his hand, the chaos lord looked back and rolled over, then said, "You cant flee from me! I will kill you!" He quickly got to his feet, blade raised for another charge. Sasuke turned back towards the marine, and smirked. KaleDrack's remaining eyebrow arched in curiousity at what Sasuke was happy about. Then Sasuke pointed down a path of broken trees. KaleDrack followed with his eyes, and was instantly infuriated at what lay at the base of the path. Nothing. KaleDrack was certain that that was teh direction that he had smashed the cloaked figure, but there was no body to prove it. Anger took over his actions, and he roared. Face red, he looked at Sasuke with pure hatred. "I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR STEALING AWAY MY PRIZE!" Charging again, he swung his blade at an angle towards Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back, and threw an explosive tag at KaleDrack. It landed on his slightly unarmored abdomen and promptly exploded. KaleDrack screamed in fury. As the smoke cleared, blood dripped from KaleDrack's slightly blown open abdomen. His face was twisted in anger and pain. An organ fell to the ground with a splat, he ignored it. Sasuke stared at the perserverance of the Chaos Marine.

"I...will...kill...you." Said the marine through clenshed teeth. Sasuke smirked and threw a kunai into KaleDrack's exposed insides. It sliced into his perfectly, and it was signified by another scream from KaleDrack. "You will not win! Your too weak to best me in combat!" Shouted the marine. The chaos lord took another step towards the young Uchia, then was blown in half. The explosion was massive and destroyed several trees that surrounded the two fighters, Sasuke even had to jump back to stay out of the blast radius. Watching for movement, Sasuke tried to see past the heavy smoke. Instead of typical white, or dirt brown, it was tinted red with evaporated blood. "Arghhhh." He heard. Laying on the ground where KaleDrack had stood, was a pair of massive armored legs, blood pouring onto the ground. Several feet away layed the leg's previous owner, his organs falling out of the massive hole under him. Blood drizzled out of his mouth, tinting his sharp teeth red. "You...how...bastard." Whispered KaleDrack. Sasuke jumped down and walked over towards the soon-to-be dead marine, and looked down at him. KaleDrack glared back, pure hared resonating from his eye.

"You were to concentrated on trying to kill me for 'robbing' you of your prize, that you allowed me to simply predict your movements and find weaknesses. Your strength, was your weakness." He stated simply. KaleDrack looked at him, and finally died with a blood filled cough. Sasuke, seeing as his opponent was now dead, and his other aquaintances were more then likely looking for him, walked into the forest, forgetting the whole incident.

A&N

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, GamesWorkshop owns Warhammer 40k, and hope you guys enjoyed KaleDrack, he was a hella fun to make:D


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto 40,000: Chapter 17

It had been several weeks since Naruto, Shikamaru and Rock Lee had seen Kakashi after the grievious wound he recieved from the late Captain Gasler. Chaplain Crovus had not been seen either, ever since he had brought the group of ninjas back to the _Direlects of Fury. _While Kakashi was being tended to, a new marine presented himself to Naruto and his friends. This marine was radically different from the rest of the Drukel Legion. The bulk of his armor was red, and his backpack had a mechanical drill of an arm extending outwards. A skull that was on a machine cog that was split into two, one side black the other white, was on his chest armor and left shoulder pad. The right still held the Drukel Legion's serpent symbol and familiar dark greenish blue color. He introduced himself as Tech-Marine Herret, and that he would be their personal guide and assistant. For long hours Herret told the three ninjas about _Direlects of Fury _and how it works. He explained to them the Machine Spirit and about why it's of the highest priority to maintain a certain harmony with it at all times. Herret was under the instruction of Crovus to do this, mainly to try and keep the ninjas minds off of their fallen comrade while he was in the Apothecarium. Then on one of Herret's tours, a familiar marine stepped forth to se them.

"Crovus! Where did you go? How's Kakashi-Sensei doing?" Rattled Naruto excitedly. Lee and Shikamaru shared Naruto's eagerness to find out about Kakashi's condition, but not as verbal. Crovus was still adorned in his armor, helmet and all, so he seemed like a grim reaper. His helmet didn't help that out any. He stood there watching over Naruto, Shikamaru, and Lee, observing their faces, taking notes of what emotion was clearly shown. Herret just stood by a computer panal, wating to get his audience back. After a few more minutes, Crovus decided it was time to speak.

"My dearest friends, to begin with I apologize for the betrayal of that heretic Gasler, the Inquisition are investigating the matter even as we speak. Secondly, I apologize for not discovering what Gasler was up to earlier then when I did. I walked into his office to ask him about the trading post without knowing he had already left, and discovered several documents depicting some xeno weapon that appearantly had tainted Gasler's mind with a psychic energy. I immediatly gathered a strike force and followed the coordinates Gasler left in the ship's data banks. And finally, regarding your friend, he'll be fine in a month or so. It's the strangest thing, the apothecaries couldn't figure out how any normal human could survive through such a large amount of blood lost, and the shock of it all, but it seems as though your friend has a willpower similar to my marines. He's a strong fighter." Finished Crovus.

Naruto jumped in the air, tears of joy filling his eyes, "Yes! I knew he'd be fine!" He shouted, a large grin dominating his face. Lee jumped with Naruto, laughing with tears on his cheeks too. Shikamaru smiled and laughed with his two team mates. Crovus watched, and smiled underneath his helmet. More then once has he felt a familiar sensation of hearing a close friend would live, but he had also felt the other sensation often enough.

"Come along, he's awake, and eager to see you all." Said Crovus. The chaplain nodded to Herret, and the tech marine walked away, no doubt to tend to a machine somewhere. The apothecarium was a large chamber, circular with everything any good docter or surgeon would need in it, in abundance. On one of the beds, was Kakashi, he still had his mask on, while the rest of his equipment was in his room. "Hey guys, good to see you all again!" He said, a smile forming under his mask. Naruto, and Lee ran up to his bed, and began talking. The two spoke at the same time so no one except Crovus could really understand either. "Naruto, Lee, calm down, ine at a time please." Said Kakashi, sitting up in his bed. Naruto and Lee both fell quiet, waiting for the other to talk. Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, speak."

Naruto smiled at his sensei, "Kakashi-Sensei! How are you feeling? What did they do to you? Did they see under your mask? You should hear about all of the things we learned from our new friend Herret!" Rattled Naruto. Shikamaru smacked him in the head.

"Calm down with the questions! I'm sure Kakashi-Sensei doesn't appreciate all of this nonesense right when he wakes up. Jeez." Naruto rubbed his head, "Sorry Kakashi-Sensei." Kakashi smiled at him and laughed a little. 

"It's quite alright, I dont mind at all! And as for your questions Naruto;I feel good enough, I'm not sure what they did, but they fixed me up pretty well, I dont know if they looked, and I'll bet you learned alot. Lee, your turn."

Lee asked, "How much longer do you have to be in here?" Kakashi thought about the answer, and shrugged.

"Not quite sure actually, but now I have a question, for you, Crovus." The Chaplain stepped forward, Shikamaru beside him.

"Yes?"

"Have you tried to find a way to get us back to our world as I requested?"

"We have found something, there's a gate way of alien origin somewhere on Secredus, and I have gathered several brothers to accompany us to the site. There is a small chance that some greenskins may be down there trying to figure the portal out, so be ready to fight at a moments notice."

Kakashi nodded, "Thank you Crovus, as for you three, gather your things and get ready to go. Naruto, get my things for me and bring them here." The three ninjas nodded, and rushed out. Crovus watched as they left the apothecarium.

"They care alot about you Kakashi, I even had to have my brother marine Herret tour the ship to them to keep you off of their minds. It's amazing to me, that such purity still exists. Normally people just use each other like tools, but you and your friends share the same bond as me and my battle brothers. Keep them safe Kakashi." Said Crovus, and he walked out.

Kakashi said goodbye, and laid in his bed, thinking about just how important to his team he was. He knew that he wasn't a necessity to finish this mission, and that the other ninjas could easily finish without him, but they waited for him to heal, not standerd procedure, but smart. If Kakashi were to have died, then the ninjas would have to try that much harder to succeed in getting home.

"Glad you guys care about me so much." Said Kakashi aloud, the room was empty with the exception of the serviters that wondered around, tending to janitorial duties. Or so it had seemed. 3 Ninja's fell from the darkness of the roof. "I hopeu three know Crovus was aware of you, his helmet allows night vision, and his regular vision is enhanced as well. So dont be alarmed if you get in trouble." The three ninjas smiled at the joke. "So what do you guys need? Or do you just want to talk?"

Shikamaru put his hand in his pocket before he spoke, "Yeah, I thought that these Space Marines weren't very trusting of alien tech, Gasler's little staff should have encouraged that view, but Crovus is willing to use that portal he said was alien right? Do you think he'll betray us as well?" Kakashi sat up in his bed.

"No, his intentions are as pure as i could tell, Gasler was alittle suspicious but I had disregarded that as paranoia. guess I was wrong eh?" He laughed at his own little joke. "But in all seriousness, I know he wont betray us, he has too much faith in us, and what we stand for to do something like that. Although he is putting himself at risk by doing this, from what I've gathered back in Farlecius, messing with alien stuff is considered 'heresy' and is punishable by death." Kakashi's face was grim.

The other three ninjas nodded in understanding. "Now go get some rest, we'll be leaving sometime tomorrow. Rest well too, be ready for anything. Tsunade might be mad that we're late." Kakashi started laughing , then the others joined him and went to their rooms. "It will be good to be back in Konoha, I guess I'll catch up on some reading in the meantime." Kakashi pulled out a small green book and flipped it open, reading closely.

A&N

Yeah, sorry bout all that time wasted, but good news is, im comin back, been through hell in a hand basket! women, warhammer, and depression all in one years time! but im home kids, :) Prepare for the conclusion to Naruto 40,000! Games workshop owns warhammer 40k, Masashi kishimoto owns Naruto


	18. UPDATE

Heya folks! Long time no see, or hear haha! Well, I recently got an email from FanFic, and so I came here to check up on my self veiwed failure of a story to see 19K views! Holy cow! I never expected it to reach such a large number of views! Well, I have returned from the grave with more knowledge then ever before! I plan on redoing the entire Naruto 40k series thus far, and finish the fight! You'll be hearing from me again soon...


	19. Chapter 19

_Life forms detected, initiating reanimation protocols._

Beneath Secredus stirred the machinations of death. Quickly long tailed machines worked, dashing to and from consoles that have been covered in a millennia of dust from the world above. Large beetle like constructs hovered about, performing maintenance on any machine that needed it. Ranks upon ranks of robotic warriors stood in a slumbering silence. Noise was close to nonexistent in this planetary undercroft, save the clicks and whirs of the constructs and drones as they performed the tasks given. Amongst the undead machines stirred one atop a great throne of glowing neon green on obsidian black. The strange energy coursed its way to the base of the throne, and flowed through to the very top. The metal skeleton resting there rattled and jerked briefly. The fingers slowly flexed as if the joints were rusted. Dust flitted away from the slit where a mouth would belong, green lights ignited in the hollowed sockets it had for eyes. Slowly, but with great control exhibited, the lord of this under city rose above his subjects. One arm straightened out to its right, palm held open to the ground. A double bladed staff rose to his grip. Once held, the green light coursed through this too. A rod which seemed glass like crackled with green lightning. Satisfied that his weapon was once more working optimally, his other hand performed a similar exercise. A small glass like orb appeared as his hand closed around it.

_One more function to perform. _Seemingly from the shadows, a tattered cloak of midnight black fluttered around the lord, enveloping him and wrapping itself into a tight coil until it was no longer visible. In the midst of the slumbering warriors he appeared, orb and staff in hand. It kneeled down slowly, as if the ligaments had never performed this movement. Inspecting the orb once more and content seeing the swirling energy within it, the lord tapped the floor of the tomb resulting in a maelstrom of iridescent lightning akin to his staff. Around him the warriors stirred much the same manner as their lord. Glass tubes crackled and consumed the tidal ebb of power within the strange rifles each warrior bore. Hollowed eye sockets too fizzed into being. The tomb of Necron Lord Shakris Doum had awoken, and with that a planet was doomed.


End file.
